Esme Black's First Year
by EsmeElizabethBlack
Summary: Followed on from Black Love Conquers All... It's Esme's first year at school and she is terrified someone will discover her true identity. Remus does everything he can to squash his ward's fears but it isn't until she meets three fellow first-years on the train that she starts to feel she just might survive, and maybe even enjoy, school.
1. Chapter 1

Following on from Black Love Conquers All…

"How are we getting to Diagon Alley, Remus?" Esme asked happily as she and Remus walked down the train platform. They had just caught a train from Scotland to London and were now bristling past many of the commuters.

"We need to get to the Leaky Cauldron," Remus said, taking hold of her hand and firmly leading her through a revolving door. They were stopped by a Muggle, who demanded to see their train tickets. Esme watched in awe as Remus passed two small orange pieces of paper to the Muggle, who nodded his head at them and allowed them to pass.

"Is that a shop?" Esme asked, resuming the conversation as she wanted to know everything about her upcoming day.

"No, it's a pub," Remus replied, looking around to see if it was safe to cross the road.

"A pub?" Esme repeated, quickening her pace to keep up with Remus. "What, do you need some Dutch courage before facing other wizards?"

Esme had meant it as a joke, because she couldn't understand why they were going to a pub, but Remus scowled at her comment. Clearly, he didn't find her enthusiasm at being in the open as easy to come by as she did, and he kept glancing nervously around passers-by, as though expecting to see someone he knew.

On they walked, past bookshops, cafes, high street stores. Esme turned her head in every direction, just watching as teenage girls giggled and shopped, distressed mothers scolded their rowdy children, and cars beeped and hooted every three or four minutes. She had never seen this many people in the whole of her life let alone in ten minutes. Every now and again she caught her reflection in a shop window and was always surprised to see a wide-eyed blonde eleven-year-old girl gaping back at her.

"Here we are," Remus said, suddenly stopping, causing Esme to bump into him. She peeped around him, staring up at a rather grubby-looking pub, which was passed by pedestrians without being looked upon once. "Come on."

"We're really going in there?" Esme asked, baffled as she followed Remus to the dirty front door. "I thought you were joking."

Remus smirked at her as he pushed open the door and allowed her to pass him. It was unsurprisingly dark and shabby, and was occupied by five or six people at the most, who all glanced at Esme and Remus as they walked in. Two of them did a double take, and Esme felt Remus' hand on her shoulder as one of them, a tiny man with a large purple hat, approached them in a hurry.

"Remus!" he said, rushing forward to shake his hand. "How delightful it is to see you again. How long has it been?"

"Too long, Dedalus," Remus said warmly, but Esme noticed he was gently pushing her forward, as though wanting to escape this conversation. However, Dedalus was quick to notice this young girl he hadn't met before and stuck a hand out to her before she could move away.

"And, who is this young lady?" he asked brightly. "You didn't tell me you had a daughter, Remus!"

"I don't, Dedalus," Remus said, watching as Esme hesitantly shook Dedalus' hand. "This is Alexa Prince – my cousin's daughter. I'm here to take her to buy her school things, that's all."

"Ah, I see," Dedalus said as Esme firmly took her hand back. "I don't suppose you've heard from –" He looked around the pub, as though expecting someone to be listening in – "Sirius Black's daughter? I heard that she was smuggled out to France."

Esme froze, terrified that this stranger had worked out immediately who she was. If he had, then he would most likely tell everyone and she would not be allowed to attend Hogwarts. She glanced at Remus, expecting him to look as panicked as she felt, but to her surprise, he smiled at Dedalus.

"No, I haven't," he said calmly as he started slowly walking through the bar. "I'm sorry to say that Elizabeth never told me of her plans for her daughter. Now, if you'll excuse me, Dedalus, Alexa and I need to go to Diagon Alley. We don't have much time."

"Of course, of course," Dedalus exclaimed, smiling broadly at Esme, who attempted to smile back. Remus said his quick goodbyes and firmly led Esme through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard.

"Who was that man?" Esme asked when she felt sure that nobody had followed them.

"Dedalus Diggle," Remus answered, pulling his wand out of his cloak. "He is an old friend of mine." He tapped the wall in front of them three times with his wand and patiently waited, for what, Esme had no idea. She watched the wall curiously, wondering whether Remus had gone mad. And, then, one of the bricks wiggled and jumped out of place, allowing a small hole to form. Several other bricks followed its example and moved out of the way until a large archway was formed and Remus walked through it, Esme following eagerly.

"Esme, this is Diagon Alley," Remus said and grinned at Esme's widened eyes. "Come on, we need to get to Gringotts."

Esme followed without complaint, her eyes flickering over every shop in sight. There was a cauldron shop, an Apothecary, an Owl Emporium, two broomsticks shops, a bookstore, a joke shop, a robe shop, a sweet shop, a wand shop, various stalls, an ice cream parlour and many others. Esme smiled as she passed them, not even noticing where Remus was leading her.

"Esme, this way," Remus whispered and Esme tore her eyes away from the ice cream parlour and looked at a snowy white building and towered over all of the other shops. And, there was a goblin stood outside.

"Wow," Esme breathed, staring unashamedly. The goblin bowed at them as they passed him and walked through the silver doors.

"Wait here," Remus said quietly and Esme did as she was told, moving out of the way of the doors. She silently watched hundreds more goblins sitting on high stools, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off from the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Esme turned her attention to Remus, who had approached the counter. He was talking to a rather ugly goblin in a hushed whisper, and handed over a tiny golden key. The goblin looked at it closely, glancing every so often at Esme by the door. She instinctively looked away, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"Ragnok!" she heard someone yell and quickly identified the voice as the goblin Remus was talking to. Another goblin appeared and Remus turned around, beckoning Esme forward. Keeping her eyes down, terrified that someone would notice and guess who she was, Esme rushed forward and joined Remus' side.

"Take Mr Lupin and Miss Prince to vault seven hundred and ten," the first goblin said, and the second, Ragnok, nodded, walking off towards a large door behind the counter. Remus instantly followed, taking Esme's hand, and they were both led into a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. Ragnok whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They all climbed in and before Esme knew it, the cart hurtled off again. Esme closed her eyes as a wave of nausea floated over her. She felt Remus take hold of her hand again and she squeezed it thankfully, but refused to open her eyes until the cart had stopped completely.

"Esme, we're here," Remus whispered eventually, and Esme quickly climbed out of the cart, grateful to be back on solid ground. Ragnok ignored her and unlocked the door of the nearest vault by pressing his hand against it. Esme peaked around Remus and a gasp caught in her throat. Inside were thousands of gold Galleons, hundreds of silver Sickles and several heaps of bronze Knuts. Esme had never seen so much money in her life. She and Remus had hardly any money, and yet all of this money – if she was right – had been sitting here since her mother had died.

Remus pulled out a small bag and piled some of the money into it, counting it so Esme knew exactly how much of it she had to spend.

"Is this really all mine, Remus?" Esme whispered, out of Ragnok's earshot.

"Dumbledore told you," Remus replied quietly, as they all left the vault. "This was your mother's vault, and your grandmother has been putting money into it for some years." His eyes flickered to a vault further down the wall, and Esme turned around. "That vault was your father's, although you're not allowed in there."

Esme nodded, although she didn't really understand why, and climbed back into the cart. They hurtled back, Esme with her eyes closed again, and soon enough they were walking out of the bank and were back into the blinking sunlight.

"Where to first, then?" Esme asked, looking around the street. Remus looked at his battered watch and sighed.

"Uniform first, Esme," he said firmly, as Esme had started to walk in the direction of the ice cream parlour. Instead, they both entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where they were met with a squat, smiling witch, who greeted them eagerly as they entered.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she asked and Esme nodded. "Right, come with me."

"I'll wait here," Remus said quietly as Esme followed Madam Malkin to the back of the shop. She was stood upon a stool, where Madam Malkin slipped a long robe over her head and began to pin it to the right length. Esme stood uncomfortably, waiting with bated breath whilst the enthusiastic witch worked with nimble fingers, darting here and there, muttering to herself.

"That's you done, dear," she finally said and Esme hopped down as Madam Malkin pulled the robes off her and took them over to the till. Remus was still waiting for her, staring out of the window, and happily paid for the robes.

Over the next hour, they moved from shop to shop, buying everything that was on Esme's school list; parchment, quills, ink, books, cauldron, a set of scales, a brass telescope and some basic potion ingredients – Remus had to order them, as Esme had no idea what to buy.

"Just a wand, and then we can get some ice cream," Remus said, looking down at the list. Esme also glanced at it, and noticed something.

"It says here that I can have a pet," she said, reading the small note at the bottom of the list. "Can I, Remus?"

Remus narrowed his brow, looking thoroughly confused.

"Why do you want a pet?" he asked in a hushed whisper. "You can turn in any animal you want."

"I know," Esme said, rolling her eyes. "But, it might be nice having a pet. Besides, I only ever turn into an animal when I'm in danger. Please, can I get one?"

Remus couldn't resist the pleading look in Esme's bright blue eyes and nodded his head.

"Do you want an owl, a cat or a toad?" he said, sighing heavily. Esme's eyes lit up at his words and she hugged him tightly before dragging him to the Magical Menagerie. It was very cramped and noisy inside, and every inch of the walls were covered by cages, holding all kinds of animals; poisonous orange snails, black rats, a giant jewel-encrusted tortoise and even a transforming rabbit.

"A cat or a toad?" Remus asked, following Esme around the shop. She stopped at the cages of cats, studying them intensely.

"I definitely don't want a toad," she said, not averting her gaze from the rows of cats, all meowing gracefully in their cages.

"That one has your eyes," Remus joked, nodding at a siamese cat, whose bright blue eyes were the exact same shade of Esme. However, Esme wasn't looking at the Siamese cat. Instead, her own blue eyes were fixed on a black kitten in a far cage. Its fur was sleek and shiny and it was meowing softly as it pawed the bars of its cage.

"Remus, she's beautiful!" Esme breathed, moving away quickly to look at the playful kitten.

"Black cats make loyal, charming pets, you know, young lady," a voice said from behind her and she turned to see an elderly lady beaming at her. "Although, you might want to pick a different black cat, dearie. Despite being quite trained, this one is incredibly timid and –" she lowered her voice as Remus fought through the crowd to reach Esme – "she has attacked some customers."

Esme narrowed her eyebrows, looking back at the kitten. She seemed so perfect and innocent, with her big blue-green eyes staring into hers.

"Remus, can I please have her?" she asked, swinging around to face him. "Please, please, please!"

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, evidently worried at the saleswoman's words. "I mean, if the cat is going to attack you…"

"She just needs to be shown affection," Esme protested firmly, and added in a hushed whisper, "just like I did when I was young, remember? If I show her the same parental affection you showed me, she should be fine." And, before Remus had time to say anything, she turned back to the saleswoman and beamed. "I would like this one, please."

Raising an eyebrow, the saleswoman unlocked the cage and forced the little kitten in her arms, getting scratched in the process. Esme rushed forward and gently took the kitten from the saleswoman, and as if by magic, it instantly relaxed, purring gently. Esme beamed again, and glanced at Remus, who raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"All right, that is nine Galleons, please," the saleswoman said, also shocked at the kitten's sudden good behaviour. Remus handed over the gold coins and he and Esme happily left the shop, holding the kitten close in her arms.

"Just your wand now, and then we can go home," Remus said, heading back down the street.

"Just my wand and then ice cream," Esme said, smirking. Remus smiled back and they both headed to Ollivanders' wand shop, which was quite shabby-looking.

"Esme, we can't take the cat inside," Remus said quietly, one eye on the kitten, who stopped purring at his words. Esme stroked its back comfortably, and paused.

"All right, you stay out here with her, and I'll go in by myself," she finally said, suspecting what her new kitten's reaction would be. Sure enough, she scratched Remus' arms bitterly as Esme walked away, and into the shop. A bell tinkled as she stepped inside and she saw that a boy was being dealt with by whom she suspected was Ollivanders. The boy was with a rather tall man with a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. He seemed quite scary, but then he smiled at Esme and she instantly relaxed. She also smiled at the boy as he passed, secretly thankful that she wasn't only one who seemed nervous.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice, and Esme spun around to see an old man standing before her, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," Esme said, suddenly nervous.

"I've been expecting you, Miss Prince," said Ollivanders, slightly emphasising the last word. Esme lowered her gaze awkwardly.

"How do you know –" she paused, raising her head, but defiance egged her on – "How you know who I am?"

"Albus Dumbledore sent me a letter explaining your situation," the man said in a low voice. "He told me what name you would assume when you arrived. I didn't need to be told your name, though. I recognised you the moment you walked in, even if your hair has changed. You have your mother's eyes. She had a rather swishy wand, you know. Cherry, eleven inches. Very good for defensive spells. Your father's wand was rowan wood, twelve and a half inches, excellent wand for charm work. However, I think you might be… different."

He suddenly pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket, giving Esme a piercing look.

"Which is your wand arm?" he asked and Esme held out her right arm, too nervous to speak. Ollivanders measured her from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss. Prince. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

He flittered around the shelves, checking boxes and muttering to himself.

"Right then, try this one," he said. "Hazel and Kneazle whiskers. Ten inches. Surprisingly swishy. Just take it out and give it a wave."

Esme took the wand out of the box and waved it for a millisecond before Mr Ollivander took it out of her hand, replacing it with a smaller wand. "Rosewood and unicorn hair, eight inches, springy. Try it, go on –" Esme tried to wave the wand but it was snatched back and replaced with yet another wand – "Blackthorn and Kelpie hair. Eight and a half inches, springy."

Wand after wand was thrust into her hand and she soon began to feel foolish as the pile of dejected wands got bigger. Eventually, he handed her yet another wand – "ebony and dragon heartstring. Twelve and a half inches. Rare but very powerful" – and she finally felt something different. Her fingers went warm and when she raised the wand above her head and flicked it, a stream of blue light flowed out of the end of it and vanished beautifully.

"Oh, brilliant, just brilliant!" Mr Ollivander cried, looking incredibly pleased. He took the wand away from her and put it back into its box, wrapping it in brown paper. Esme happily paid seven Galleons for the wand and left the shop to be greeted by Remus, who seemed to have finally calmed down the kitten. He was also holding two ice cream cones.

"What did you get?" Remus asked, handing her one of the ice cream. Esme licked it eagerly with her pointed tongue, allowing the kitten to sit perfectly on her shoulder.

"Ebony and dragon heartstring," she replied, relishing the ice cream. "What flavour is this?"

"Strawberry and liquorice," Remus replied, and he appeared to be grinning at her. "It was your mother's favourite, and she used to feed it to you when you were upset. It would calm you down immediately. Sugar always did, strangely."

Esme grinned mischievously but said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next month Esme almost couldn't sit still with the excitement. Every five minutes she thought of new questions to ask Remus, desperate to know every detail about Hogwarts.

"Which house do you think I'll be in?"

"Most likely Gryffindor, like your mother," Remus said wearily, as Esme paced around the living room on August 31st, almost bursting with excitement. "Although, if you're in one of the other Houses, you'll be fine there as well."

"Mum wouldn't be disappointed if I ended up in Slytherin, would she?" Esme asked, stopping suddenly. She knew that her mother had been Sorted into Gryffindor despite coming from a Slytherin based family, and had flourished in the House. Remus looked at her sympathetically.

"No, Esme, she wouldn't be disappointed in you," he said firmly, and continued packing Esme's trunk. "Now, bed, otherwise you will oversleep tomorrow."

The next morning came soon enough, and Esme quickly and eagerly got ready, constantly checking the clock to make sure they wouldn't be late.

"Esme, are you ready?"

Remus was waving his wand at the table, cleaning away the breakfast things. He heard footsteps from above him and then on the stairs, and soon enough, Esme came bounding into the kitchen. She was wearing Muggle clothes and was clutching her new kitten, who she had eventually named Midnight.

"Ready, Remus," she sang happily and Remus smiled at her.

"Now, let's go through it one more time," he said, rubbing his hands on a towel and Esme nodded. "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth Prince."

"Blood status?"

"Half-blood."

"Who do you live with?"

"My father, who is a Magizoologist and travels the world."

"I think you're ready," Remus smiled, kissing Esme lightly on the cheek. "Come on, we best get going."

"Potion," Esme reminded him, pointing at a vial on the counter, which had been delivered by Severus the previous night. Remus nodded and pocketed the vial before ushering Esme out of the house, carrying her trunk and putting it into the back of the car, which had been hired by a Muggle car rental. Esme got in the front seat and before long, the two were on the way to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters.

"Now, remember how it is important nobody knows your true identity," Remus said as he drove. "The students in your year might not be very forgiving if they find out who your father was."

"Because he's in Azkaban?" Esme asked quietly and Remus nodded. "Mum always said Dad was innocent."

"That won't matter to other people, Esme," Remus said gravelly.

"Eliza," Esme corrected him, hiding a smile.

Once the two were at the station, Remus turned to Esme and gave her the vial, which she drank rather unhappily. The familiar bitter taste returned and her hair was soon growing lighter and longer, and as she looked in the mirror, Esme saw her lovely black locks were now a dirty blonde.

"How do you feel?" Remus asked as Esme studied herself in the mirror.

"I look weird," she scowled.

"You look great," Remus assured her. "Now, I spoke to Severus and he said your hair will stay like that until you drink the counter-potion – which I advise that you don't do until you finish Hogwarts."

Esme nodded unhappily, still unable to get used to her new hair.

"So, who will know who I am?" she asked in the hope of distracting herself.

"Severus obviously will," Remus said, noticing the forming scowl on Esme's face. "Dumbledore does, as does Professor McGonagall, but that's it. Nobody else does. Maybe except Draco Malfoy, but I expect that Dumbledore might have had a word with him."

Esme stayed silent, simply nodding slightly at these words, her blue eyes fixed out of the window. Remus watched her and suddenly felt a rush of love for her. She was terrified but also excited and he couldn't help but feel concern for her. All her life, Esme had to hide who she really was, and now she even had to adopt a false name. However, a glance at the overhead clock forced him to quickly collect his thoughts.

"Come on, or you'll be late," he said gently and they both got out of the car, Esme biting her lip. "You'll be fine."

Esme nodded firmly but hugged Remus tightly as he said goodbye. He couldn't go with her to the platform, because he was still worried about people recognising him and figuring out exactly who Esme was. He couldn't count on everybody being as gullible as Dedalus Diggle.

"You know where the platform is?" Remus asked, loading a trolley up with the trunk and Midnight's cage. Esme nodded, gently putting her kitten into the cage, hoping that Remus wouldn't notice she was biting her lip again. "All right, well, write as much as you want. Don't get into trouble. Work hard. And, most all, have fun." Remus beamed down at her and Esme smiled back, gripping the handle of the trolley. "I'll see you at Christmas, Esme."

"Bye," Esme said quietly, and mixed feelings of reluctance and excitement, she wheeled the trolley around and headed into the station. Trying not to let the fact that she now completely alone bother her, she followed a sign and soon found platforms nine and ten, looming over her. A quick glance at the clock told her she had less than nine minutes to get on board.

She took a deep breath and ran at the barrier between the two platforms, praying that no Muggles were watching her. Her grip on the trolley grew tighter and at the last second, she considered stopping, suddenly terrified that the barrier would be a solid wall and she would crash straight into it – everything went black – still, she kept running – suddenly, she was back onto the platform… Except, it wasn't the same platform. There was a sign overhead that said Hogwarts Express, eleven o' clock, and just behind her, a wrought-iron archway held the words 'Platform Nine and Three-Quarters'. Esme beamed.

She pushed her trolley down the platform, looking at everything as she passed. Children, everywhere, with parents, sisters, brothers and cousins, all talking loudly, playing with their pets, loading trunks and cages up onto the train. Esme continued as far down as she could get, getting slightly jealous at the doting parents, and found a compartment occupied by a young girl with bushy hair and rather large front teeth. She was hanging out of the window and talking to a couple, most likely her mother and father. Manoeuvring around them, Esme haltered the trolley and dragged her trunk onto the platform, almost falling under the weight of it.

"Here, let me help," the man said, dashing forward and propping up the trunk that was threatening to collapse on Esme. He lifted it onto the train, and then plonked Midnight's cage on top.

"Thank you," Esme said, smiling. She glanced at the bushy-haired girl, who was grinning at her father. "Hello, I'm… Elizabeth Prince." The name still sounded strange when she said it.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl replied as Esme climbed onto the train. "Is it your first year?"

Esme nodded and looked away bashfully as Hermione Granger said goodbye to her parents. She glanced around the train, trying to distract herself. There were students all milling around the compartments, some waving their wands around, some munching on chocolate and others telling jokes and laughing loudly.

"Do you want to share a compartment with me?" Hermione said and Esme turned back around.

"If you don't mind," she asked and Hermione smiled, opening the compartment and allowing Esme to pass.

"Did your parents drop you off?" Hermione asked with interest as she rummaged into her trunk for something. Esme flopped down on the seat and shook her head.

"My father drove me to the station, but couldn't see me to the platform because he's working," Esme replied in what she hoped was a casual voice. "He's a Magizoologist."

At the word 'Magizoologist', Hermione's eyes lit up.

"I've read about them," she gushed, locking her trunk shut again. "They study magical creatures all over the world. It must be a truly fascinating job!"

"My father believes so," Esme replied, picking at the hem of her t-shirt. "Do your parents have jobs?"

"Yes, they're both dentists," Hermione said confidently, although Esme noticed her eye-line had lowered slightly.

"What are dentists?" Esme asked, thoroughly confused. She had never heard that word before.

"They tend to people's teeth," Hermione replied, her voice getting slightly higher. "They're Muggles…"

"Oh," Esme said, sighing happily. "I thought I had misheard you. So, you're Muggle-born?"

Hermione nodded, worry crossing her eyes. She had evidently heard about the prejudice she might face due to having non-magical parents.

"Being Muggle-born isn't bad, you know?" Esme offered kindly, and Hermione looked hopeful. "My grandfather is a Muggle. And, my mother's best friend was Muggle-born, and according to… my father, she was the best in her year. You've got nothing to worry about, I promise."

Hermione smiled her gratitude and relaxed instantly, glancing out of the window. The train started to move and a bubble of excitement quickly formed in Esme's stomach, although she watched Hermione with envy, waving goodbye to her parents.

"My parents are waving at you too, Elizabeth," Hermione said cheerfully, and Esme looked up in surprise. She was right. Mr and Mrs Granger were not only blowing kisses to their daughter, but were looking for Esme and waved as she approached the window. Esme smiled slightly and waved back, happy that they were making the effort with her.

"So, what have you been told about Hogwarts?" Esme asked, wondering if a Muggle-born would have had anybody to answer her questions.

"Not a lot," Hermione said truthfully, glancing at Midnight's cage. Esme unlatched the cage door and happily allowed the playful kitten to jump onto her lap, purring softly. "I've read some of the books, Hogwarts: A History being one of them, so I have enough information to be getting on with. I expect you know a lot."

"I asked my father everything I could think of," Esme said, smirking. She scratched Midnight under her chin, glancing out of the window. She was so absorbed with the passing houses that she didn't even notice that a round-faced boy had entered the compartment, holding onto a toad very tightly.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked, struggling with his trunk. Esme smiled and Hermione jumped up to help drag the trunk into the compartment, allowing the boy to keep a hold of his toad.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," the boy said, sitting down on the seat and wiping his forehead. Esme introduced herself with her false name and went back to looking out of the window, still scratching Midnight.

Countryside soon started passing the window and Esme only half-listened as Hermione and Neville discussed Hogwarts, wondering what houses they would be in, how interesting their lessons would be, what their teachers would be like. The only time Esme tore her eyes away from the window was when a great clattering jolted her out of her daydream and she turned around to see a smiling, dimpled woman, who slid open the door.

"Anything off the cart, dears?"

Esme instantly nodded, her eyes widening at the colourful wrappers that flashed at her from the grey cart in the corridor. She had no idea what to choose, so in the end picked a lot of it; Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans (she had only ever had these once, when she was eight), Chocolate Frogs (her last birthday present from Tonks), Pumpkin Pasties (she had never eaten these), Cauldron Cakes (her favourite dessert that was supplied by Ted) and several liquorice wands (she silently wished they had pieces of strawberry in them).

Hermione also bought a lot of sweets, a burning look of defiance in her eyes.

"My mother and father hate anything with too much sugar in them," she grinned wickedly. "They never let me have sweets."

For half an hour, they and Neville talked animatedly, happily gorging themselves on sweets and playing with Midnight. It wasn't until both Esme and Hermione had changed into their school robes that Neville noticed that he hadn't seen his toad in quite some time.

"Oh, I'm always losing him," he complained, turning wildly in his seat, trying to find his pet.

"It must have got out when we bought the sweets," Hermione said, and in a flash, Neville opened the compartment door and was gone. Esme smirked, happy to just be involved in the drama, but decided to help the poor boy, as he returned several minutes later, looking downright miserable.

"No luck?" Esme asked, opening the cage on her left and gently ushering Midnight into it. Neville shook his head, and Hermione jumped to her feet, suddenly looking business-like.

"We'll come and help you, Neville," she said sternly, and the three of them set off, Midnight meowing loudly as they went. One, two, three, four, five, six compartments they checked until they reached one at the far end of the carriage, occupied by only two boys. One had bright red hair and was just raising his wand as Hermione forced open the compartment door, and the other had dark hair and bright green eyes. Bright green eyes that Esme was sure she recognised.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" she asked, glancing between the two boys. "Neville's lost one."

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," the red-headed boy said, looking rather annoyed at being interrupted.

"Oh, are you doing magic?" Hermione said, sitting down on one of the vacant seats. "Let's see it, then."

The red-headed boy looked quite taken aback.

"Er – all right," he said, clearing his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. The rat on his lap stayed grey and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asked, as Esme continued looking at the brown haired boy, and she recognised him as the boy who had been exited Ollivanders a month previously. She also recognised a scar on his forehead and suddenly realised why she recognised his bright green eyes. They were his mother's eyes, and his mother was Lily Potter, her own mother's childhood best friend. This boy was Harry Potter. Esme stared at him, and nearly didn't hear that Hermione was still talking.

"Well, it's not very good, is it?" she was saying to the red-headed boy. "I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and this is Elizabeth Prince. Who are you?"

She finally paused to take a breath and Esme smirked at Harry Potter and his friend's stunned expressions.

"I'm Ron Weasley," the red headed boy muttered, and Harry also told Hermione his name, causing her to gasp with excitement.

"Are you really?" she said. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books. For background reading, and you're in 'Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century'."

"Am I?" Harry asked, looking baffled.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad..."

"My entire family were in Slytherin," Esme said quietly, suddenly being reminded about the Sorting, "but my parents were in Gryffindor, so I have no idea what house I'll be in." She looked at Harry and added, "Oh, and by the way, please don't call me Elizabeth. I prefer Eliza." She smiled at both the boys, hoping that they wouldn't ask too many questions. To her relief, Harry smiled back.

"Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad," Hermione said. "You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And, with a last glance at Harry, Hermione flounced out of the room, with Esme and Neville quickly following.

They searched the rest of the carriage but had no luck finding Trevor the toad and were just on their way back to their compartment when they heard someone shouting, and as Esme turned around, she saw two large boys with thick necks running out of a compartment, and just in front of them, was a pale blonde boy with a pointed chin. He was Draco Malfoy. Remus had shown Esme a picture of him so she knew exactly who to look out for. Esme also noticed that the compartment they were running away from was the one that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were in.

"What has been going on?" Esme asked, quickly rushing into the compartment. There were sweets all over the floor and Ron had picked up his rat by its tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at the rat and scowled. "No – I don't believe it – he's gone back to sleep – You've met Malfoy before?"

For a split second, Esme thought he had directed the question to her, but when she looked again, Ron was talking to Harry.

"Yeah, I met him in Madam Malkin's," Harry explained. "He kept talking about being in Slytherin and how people with non-magical parents shouldn't be allowed into the school."

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."

Esme listened from the doorway, not at all surprised that Draco Malfoy had been taught that pure-blood was best, much like her own father's family. Ron turned to Esme and Hermione, realising they hadn't left.

"Can we help you with something?" he demanded.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on," Hermione said briskly. "I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at Hermione. Esme guessed that Scabbers was the rat. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right – We only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" Ron glared at her as she left. Esme couldn't think of anything to say so just smiled apologetically, as she quickly followed Hermione.

They went back to their compartment and Esme noticed that it was getting dark outside. She sat back onto her seat and tickled Midnight through the bars of her cage, but knew not to let her out, as Hermione had raised her eyebrows severely the second Esme had tried to unfasten the lock. A voice echoed through the train:

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Esme swallowed hard and picked up the remainder of her sweets, stuffing them into the pockets of her robe. She followed Hermione down the corridor, waving goodbye to Midnight, just as the train slowed stopped and eventually stopped. Keeping a close eye on Hermione, hoping not to lose her only friend, Esme pushed her way through the crowd and off the train onto a tiny, dark platform. It was freezing and Esme tried her best not to shiver violently as she heard a voice:

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Esme craned her head to see the large man with a mass of wild hair that had been with Harry in the wand shop the month previous. "C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me! Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here." A "Ooooh," rippled through the crowd.

Esme watched in awe as a great black lake came into view, the light ripples shining in the moonlight. Up ahead was a high mountain, way in the distance, and sat on it, incredibly beautiful in the darkness, was a large castle.

"No more'n five to a boat!" the large man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Esme spotted Harry and Ron climbing into a nearby boat and pulled Hermione and Neville with her as she followed the boys, desperate to be with familiar faces. "Everyone in?" shouted the large man, who had a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"

Suddenly, all of the boats lurched forward, gliding along the lake surface. Nobody spoke and simply followed the instructions that were yelled out to them. They ducked as the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in a cliff face near to them. Through a dark tunnel, and just as quickly as they had set off, all of the students clambered out of the boats and onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oi, you there! Is this your toad?" said the large man, counting the students as they all left the boats.

"Trevor!" cried Neville, scooping up his pet. On they went, through a rock and along wet, dewy grass, running next to a pebble path near the castle. They went along a passageway, up a flight of stone steps and up to a huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the large front door.


	3. Chapter 3

The huge door opened and behind it stood a stern looking witch.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the large man.

"Thank you, Hagrid," the witch replied. "I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide open and they all followed her into the entrance hall, which was huge. They all passed a door from which Esme would hear a large amount of voices coming from, but instead of being taken beyond the door, Professor McGonagall led them into a small, empty chamber to the left.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." From the tone of her voice it was clear she wasn't happy with the new students' current appearances. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber. Esme started biting her lip.

"I expect we will have to pass a series of tests," Hermione whispered into her ear. "I have only learnt a small amount of spells – I wonder which one will be useful – I expect a Stunning spell could have come in handy, but I didn't learn that one – maybe I should have read more about this –"

Esme smiled to herself, trying not to laugh at Hermione's agitated whisperings. She knew exactly what was about to happen, although that didn't ease the tension, and Hermione wasn't the only one who was panicking. Other students were going very pale, and Neville looked downright terrified.

Suddenly, there were several screams from behind her. Esme jumped around, half expecting to be attacked, but saw that about twenty ghosts had just floated through a back wall. They glided through the room, talking in loud voices, apparently unaware of present company. It seemed as though they were arguing. One of them, a fat monk, said;

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?" One of the other ghosts had suddenly noticed they were being watched. However, nobody answered him.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nervously nodded. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a voice behind them. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned and the ghosts took her arrival as their cue to leave. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." On shaky legs, Esme quickly got in line behind Ron and walked through the double doors and into the Great Hall.

It was better than Remus had ever described it.

There were hundreds, if not thousands, of candles floating around the room, lighting up four long tables which were occupied by the other students. A final table, at the top of the hall, sat the teachers, the majority of whom were smiling at the approaching students. Professor McGonagall faced the students towards the other children, with the teachers behind them. Esme glanced up to see a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

"It's bewitched to look like the stay outside," Hermione hissed into her ear. "I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

Esme turned her attention back to Professor McGonagall, who was silently placing a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. Esme smiled. This was the Sorting hat, she was sure of it. For a few seconds of awkward silence, nothing happened. Then, the hat seemed to move. Then, it began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Every person in the hall clapped enthusiastically as the hat became still again. Professor McGonagall came into view again, this time with a scroll of parchment in her hand. Esme waited with bated breath.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A very nervous young girl moved away from the others, glancing every so often to her feet. She put the hat on her head and a few seconds later, it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" One of the tables erupted as Hannah went to sit down next to her new friends.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan skipped down to sit with Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" A different table cheered at their new arrival this time.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Esme watched as Hermione eagerly approached the hat and rammed it on her head, her brown eyes wide in wonder.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Esme smiled as Hermione beamed and ran to the Gryffindor table. However, a deep feeling of dread was now weighing Esme down as she glanced at the cheering Gryffindor table. What is she wasn't Sorted into that House? What if she was forced into Slytherin?

More students were announced.

"Longbottom, Neville."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Draco."

Esme slightly shifted to watch as Malfoy happily had the hat placed on his head, its answer making him smirk in a slightly more vicious way.

"SLYTHERIN!"

There weren't many students left to sort now.

"Moon."

"Nott."

"Parkinson."

"Patil!" and "Patil!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne!"

"Potter, Harry!"

Esme glanced around to see Harry slowly step forward, his face a pale shade of green. The hat was dropped onto his head and everyone in the room waited with bated breath, desperate to know which House would get the famous Harry Potter. The entire hall seemed to be silent for several hours, until –

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Esme clapped as Harry took off the hat and walked toward the Gryffindor table. The whole rom had erupted, especially those sat at the Gryffindor, and although she was pleased for the House, and to see that Harry looked happy with his own Sorting, Esme realised that her own name would be called soon. She gulped hard and glanced up at the high table, catching sight of a familiar sight. Sat at the high table, his black beady eyes fixed firmly on her, was her uncle, Severus Snape. He was staring at her, as though trying to guess what she was thinking. Esme looked away, glad that she was a natural Occlumens, as she didn't want Severus to know that she wanted to be in Gryffindor.

"Prince, Elizabeth!"

Esme slowly walked up to the hat, spotting Albus Dumbledore in the middle of the high table. She swore that he winked at her as she turned to face the room and sat down on the stool, preparing herself. The hat was placed on her head and she waited.

"Hmm," a small voice said in her ear. "Such a difficult choice. Curiosity, plenty of that. Incredible skill – you can block your thoughts, interesting. Determination to prove yourself, courage deep in your heart, and, hmm… a temper, yes… Where to put you?"

Esme listened to the hat, wondering exactly how it was penetrating her thoughts.

"I think – Gryffindor!"

At that last word, Esme grinned so broadly she thought her mouth would break. She practically skipped down from the stool and plonked herself in between Hermione and a red-headed boy, who looked an awful lot like Ron. Four more people were Sorted, including Ron, who also became a Gryffindor, and Professor McGonagall folded up the scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet, beaming down at the students before him, his arms opened wide.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.

Right before Esme's very eyes, dishes instantly filled up with so much food, she thought she would die with shock; roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. Life with Remus, who couldn't hold down a job for longer than a month due to his condition, meant that they didn't have a lot of money and often ate boring meals like soup. But, faced with so many delicious meals, Esme almost went dizzy as she poured and grabbed and bit and chewed hungrily and happily, ignoring everyone as they chatted to each other. Esme noticed that there were three red-headed boys at the table, all of whom looked like Ron. She soon found out from Harry that they were three of Ron's brothers; twins Fred and George, the latter of whom was sat next to Esme, and Percy, who was now talking to Hermione.

"I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn," Hermione said happily as Esme tucked into a treacle tart. "I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult –"

The red-headed boy, who had a P badge pinned to his chest, interrupted her with, "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing –"

"Ouch!"

Esme turned sharply to see that Harry had clapped his hand to his head.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked him, confused. Harry lowered his hand.

"N-nothing."

Although feeling slightly suspicious, Esme returned to her food.

Not long afterwards, when Esme had forced as much food as she could into her mouth, Albus Dumbledore once more got to his feet.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." He glanced at Weasley twins, who grinned back. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. He gave his wand a little flick and a long ribbon appeared, which flew around the hall before it turned into words. "Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school roared:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

It was clear that the song had no set tune or timing because some finished it quite quickly, wheras others, like the Weasley twins, were still singing it several minutes later, apparently as slowly as they could. Esme watched, laughing as Dumbledore started conducting them.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" The Gryffindor first year students followed Percy the prefect out of the hall and up the staircase. Esme followed the crowd, her eyes darting around to see the portraits hanging on the walls. The people in the paintings were waving at the passing students, greeting and welcoming them to the school. Just as they turned a corner, Hermione stopped suddenly and Esme walked right into the back of her.

"What's going on?" Esme muttered when she spotted all of the students were still.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist. Peeves – show yourself!" There was no answer except a rude noise from the shadows. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" A loud pop sounded through the air and a little man appeared, grinning wickedly.

"Ooooh!" he said, chortling. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He dived toward them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. Peeves blew a raspberry at everyone and flew away. "You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are." At the very end of the corridor they were travelling down, a portrait of a very large woman hung on the wall.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a large hole in the wall. Esme crawled in and she found herself in a new room. The walls were covered in Gryffindor banners, which hung over the several squashy armchairs. Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. Esme climbed a spiral staircase, huffing and puffing until she reached the top, where she was greeted by a lovely sight; five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Each of the girls' trunks were sitting at the foot of the beds. Absolutely exhausted, the five girls – Esme, Hermione, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and Sophie Roper – pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed.

Something soft landed near Esme's head and familiar meow told her that Midnight had been released from her cage. Esme shifted under the covers and the beautiful black kitten settled herself at the bottom of the bed, licking her paws delicately.

"I'm glad I got into Gryffindor," Esme whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've had assignments due in recently. However, Esme is back and chapters will be updated more regularly. Enjoy!

Esme quickly settled into Hogwarts and thrived in most classes, although she soon learnt that, for someone who had none-magical parents, Hermione Granger was certainly very skilled at magic. However, Esme had been taught by Remus, so she was clearly the best at Defence Against the Dark Arts, despite Professor Quirrell's stutter and utter pathetic-ness sometimes. She also spent a lot of time with Hermione, who was quite handy to have around when it came to homework.

It was breakfast time and Esme was tucking into her fourth piece of toast when the post was flown in by dozens of owls. Esme looked up, although not expecting anything, but was pleasantly surprised when a brown owl dropped a letter into her hands. Making sure nobody was watching, Esme tore it open and read:

Dear Eliza,

I am so proud of you for getting into Gryffindor! Your mother would be thrilled! This means that you can go to Professor McGonagall if you have any 'troubles'. And, you've made friends with Harry Potter? You must tell me about him, I wonder how much he's grown. And, how has living with Muggles affected him? I am sure that everything I want you to tell me is too much for you to put in one letter, so just write when you can. And, remember to stay out of trouble.

See you at Christmas,

R

"Who is 'R'?" Hermione asked nosily, peering over Esme's shoulder.

"Oh, my dad signs all of his letters like that," Esme quickly lied. "It's from a nickname I called him when I was younger. What lesson are we in next?"

"Potions with Professor Snape," Hermione replied without missing a beat. She had clearly learned her timetable very quickly. Both girls left the table and made their way down to the dungeon, which was a lot colder than the rest of the castle. As Esme walked, she suddenly felt slightly nervous. She hadn't spoken to her uncle since she was six, when he had taken her away from her mum's body and straight to Dumbledore. She wondered how he would treat her – kindly (not likely), nastily (Severus had a reputation of treating Gryffindors poorly), or would he just ignore her? They hadn't seen each other for years, after all.

In the class, when Snape walked in, the room temperature dropped even more than it already was. He started the class by taking a roll call, and when he got to Harry Potter's name, he paused.

"Ah, yes," he said softly. "Harry Potter. Our new… celebrity."

Esme glanced at Harry, who looked slightly confused. Snape didn't pause at Esme's name, or rather her fake name, and didn't look at her once whilst talking. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Esme shook her head slightly, unable to believe how rude her uncle was to the class, or rather to the Gryffindor students. She glanced at Hermione, who was transfixed and seemed determined to prove she wasn't an idiot.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Esme glanced at Harry again, who now seemed utterly baffled. However, Hermione's hand shot up.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry. Snape sneered.

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything." He seemed to be determined to pick on Harry, despite the fact that Hermione's hand was still waving near Esme's ear. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Again, Harry look confused.

"I don't know, sir," he said quietly.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape sneered again, his eyes flashing menacingly. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" A few people laughed; Esme looked down as she tried to hide her smile. However, Snape was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione, who looked taken aback. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Esme immediately grabbed her quill and tried to remember what her uncle had said. She wasn't the only student, either. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

Esme groaned quietly. Clearly Severus hated Harry, but she couldn't work out why. Surely, he didn't even know the boy; he had been brought up by Muggles so he hadn't had any contact with the wizarding world. Things didn't improve for the Gryffindor students or Harry, as by the end of the lesson Severus had found yet another reason to deduct a point from them. Not once, however, did he so much as look in Esme's direction. It was as though he did not even register her existence.

After the excruciating pain that the lesson provided, Esme rushed upstairs to her dormitory to write back to Remus, eager to tell him about her first week at Hogwarts.

Dear R,

My first week here has been brilliant! I'm loving it so much, but also missing you too. In Transfiguration, we had to try and turn a match into a needle. I didn't manage it, but it was fun trying. In Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Quirrell is really intimidated, despite having apparently warded off a vampire and faced a zombie. Not quite sure what to make of him just yet. History of Magic is just plain boring, and Herbology is really hard, and Potions was the most interesting. Professor Snape seems to really have it in for Harry – any idea why?

Harry himself seems fine, although I've heard some stories about the Muggles he lives with. I will find out more.

I do also have some good news. I have been in several lessons with Draco Malfoy, and he doesn't appear to know about my family, so I think we have nothing to worry about on that front.

I hope you're okay. Write soon!

Lots of love, Eliza


	5. Chapter 5

Esme found out the next day that she and the rest of her year would be taught how to fly a broomstick. Despite coming from a wizarding family, Remus had never allowed Esme beyond the safety of the garden gate, so she had never once even been near a broomstick. As they all sat at breakfast the next morning, she started to feel slightly sick, as all around her were first years discussing the times they had flown around the countryside on broomsticks; Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan, Ron, all of them boasted of near misses with Muggle. It wasn't until Esme was forced to listen to Hermione's flying tips – which she had furiously been learning in as many books as she could get her hands on – with Neville hanging onto her every word that Esme finally snapped.

"Please, Hermione," she said, irritably, "Please, just stop harping on about flipping flying, will you? I'm from a wizard family and even I'm nervous so I don't think everyone else is feeling too good about it." Hermione looked shocked at Esme's outburst, and she wasn't the only one. Harry and Ron looked at her in admiration, as up until then, Esme had kept relatively quiet, in case she attracted too much attention. Luckily for her, the post arrived.

All day, Esme was reminded about their flying lesson, and she was starting to secretly panic. She had never been taught anything to do with a broom. What if everyone else was better than her? Worse, what if she simply fell off the broom in front of Malfoy?

At three-thirty, Esme reluctantly followed the other Gryffindors down the front steps and onto the grounds for their first lying lesson. The Slytherins were already there and Malfoy was laughing at something, glancing over at the oncoming Gryffindors.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Madam Hooch barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Esme moved quickly to a broom, which handle looked as though it was been snapped once and simply stuck back together. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"

"UP!" everyone shouted. Esme's broom stayed completely still. She blew her hair out of her eyes, feeling embarrassed and was secretly pleased to see that hardly anyone was holding their brooms. After finally managing to get it to jump into their hands, the class were then taught how to mount the brooms without sliding off the end.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two – Come back, boy!"

Esme turned to see who she was talking about and saw that Neville had already pushed off the ground. He was already about twenty feet in the air, white as a sheet. It took him a second to realise he had left the safety of the ground, but when he did, he gasped, slipped sideways and with a bang, fell back to the floor. His broomstick continued flying without him, getting nearer and nearer to the Forbidden Forest, not a care in the world.

"Broken wrist," Madam Hooch muttered, bending over Neville. "Come on, boy – it's all right, up you get." She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." Neville's face was still very white as he hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. Esme couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for the boy, but before she said anything to anyone else, a crack of laughter filled the air.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Malfoy was grinning from ear to ear. The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson. She was in Slytherin and Esme had seen her often pandering to Malfoy's every need. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, his eyes gleaming as he snatched something from the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." It was a glass ball and Esme recognised it as a Remembrall. It glittered in the sun as Malfoy grabbed it.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Esme watched him intensely. She wasn't the only one. Everyone by now had stopped talking to listen. Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about – up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had already flown away, the Remembrall in his hand. He could fly well. Calmly hovering high in the air, he yelled, "Come and get it, Potter!" Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" Hermione shouted. "Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble." Harry ignored her. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared. Esme watched him with interest. For someone who had never been on a broom before, he could fly even better than Malfoy. He soared even higher to meet Malfoy and Ron, who was stood next to Esme, gave a little whoop. Nobody on the ground to hear the conversation passing between the boys on brooms, but it was clear they were arguing. They all watched as Harry flew at Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just managed to get out of the way, as Harry easily turned his broom. Both Esme and Ron clapped him. He seemed almost a natural.

Then, Malfoy threw the Remembrall hard and high in the air. Harry flew like shrapnel towards it, stretching out his hand, diving low – afoot from the ground, he caught it and pulled his broom straight.

Esme started clapping, but noticed that a black-haired witch was running along the pathway, furious. It was Professor McGonagall.

"HARRY POTTER!" she yelled, and Esme glanced at Ron. He seemed to be thinking the same as her. They both rushed towards Harry, hoping to explain the situation. "Never – in all my time at Hogwarts – how dare you – might have broken your neck!"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor –" Esme insisted, reaching Professor McGonagall.

"Be quiet, Miss Prince!" Professor McGonagall barked back.

"But Malfoy –" Ron tried to pitch in and he was also cut across.

"That's enough, Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry, looking terrified and upset, followed Professor McGonagall as she strode toward the castle. Esme glanced at Ron again and seemed to be sharing his feelings of worry.

"I did tell him not to," a superior voice said from behind them and Esme turned to see that Hermione had joined them, and had a rather haughty look on her face.

"He was doing Neville a favour," Ron said savagely but Esme didn't help him. Hermione looked offended and rejoined the other group, giving Ron a dirty look as she turned.

"You watch, Weasley!" Malfoy called, his triumphant face ablaze with delight. "Potter will be expelled and you'll be left with no friends."

"Ignore him," Esme hissed, putting an arm out to stop Ron from jumping on Malfoy. "Harry'll be fine."

At dinner that night, Harry returned and didn't seem as terrified as he was when Professor McGonagall marched him away. In fact, he seemed to be in high spirits as he helped himself to food and talked with Ron in low whispers.

"So, he hasn't been expelled?" Hermione asked for the third time.

"Clearly not, otherwise he wouldn't still be here," Esme said, watching idly as Malfoy approached Harry. "Hang on, it might just be about to kick off."

"Not if I can help it," Hermione said firmly and got up from her seat. Esme watched as she made her way over to Harry, and stood listening to his conversation with Malfoy, her eyes widening with shock at something. Intrigued, Esme joined her just in time to hear her lecturing Harry and Ron about something.

"... and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.

"Good-bye," said Ron. Hermione looked as though she had been about to argue back, but then seemed to change her mind. Instead, she huffed and walked away. Esme looked at Harry, then at Ron and back again.

"What was that all about?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in amusement.

"You're not going to lecture us as well, are you?" Ron asked, folding his arms. Trying not to feel offended, Esme smiled and shook her head, sitting down in the empty seat next to Harry.

"Well?"

"Malfoy's annoyed because I wasn't expelled," Harry quickly expelled. "He was sure I would be, because of how angry McGonagall looked when she turned up. But, instead of telling me to pack, she offered to make me Gryffindor's Seeker."

Esme's eyes involuntarily widened, but she resisted from saying anything, allowing Harry to continue.

"Of course, now Malfoy's found out I'm staying, he's challenged me to a wizard's duel in the trophy room. That's what Hermione was talking about when she mentioned House Points. She's convinced we'll get caught."

"Wow, busy day for you," she said quietly, a small smile on her lips. "Well, if you really are going to go to trophy room tonight, I'm coming too."

So, that night, Esme didn't sleep and simply lay in bed, listening to the other girls fall asleep. Keeping one eye on her clock, Esme impatiently stroked Midnight, willing the time to go by faster.

At last, half-past eleven arrived and Esme quietly got out of bed, shushing Midnight as she padded out of the dormitory. Down the spiral staircase she walked, keeping a tight grip on her wand, and when she walked into the common room, she realised that Harry and Ron weren't there.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Esme almost jumped in fright, and turned around, squinting in the darkness, to see that Hermione had followed her.

"Go back to bed!" Esme hissed but Hermione walked further into the room, settling herself into a chair. "Please, Hermione, otherwise Harry and Ron will think I told you!"

It was still dark, but Esme's eyes were quickly adjusting. She saw Hermione shake her head defiantly and fold her arms.

"Eliza, I promise that if you go with the boys, I will tell Professor McGonagall," she said firmly and Esme's mouth dropped open. They were supposed to be friends!

There was movement from the other staircase and Esme sighed. Harry and Ron walked into the common, obviously not registering either Esme or Hermione in the darkness.

"I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry," Hermione said, turning on a lamp.

"You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy - he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

"Did you tell her?" Harry accused Esme but Hermione didn't let her answer.

"Of course, she didn't," she said hotly. "In fact, she tried to stop me, but I threatened to tell on her too."

"Come on," Harry said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole. Esme crossed the room, eager to follow. She hoped Hermione would get the message, but no look. Hermione simply followed them out of the portrait hole.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves? I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Go away," Esme muttered, still feeling slightly betrayed.

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so –" She stopped. Esme glanced at her and saw that her friend was staring at an empty painting. The one that, up until a moment ago, had housed the Fat Lady.

"Now what am I going to do?" Hermione asked sharply.

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go; we're going to be late."

He started to walk away, Harry and Esme following closely. However, Esme turned her head, looking into Hermione's mind. She didn't really need to, as Hermione's anxiety was so clear on her face, but Esme wanted a clear reading. Hermione's bossy voice was clear in her head.

'If I can't get in, I am NOT staying here. Urgh, I'll have to go with them."

"I'm coming with you," she said, catching up with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"You are not," Ron said firmly.

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all four of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve –" said Ron loudly.

"Shut up, both of you!" Esme said sharply, her ears pricking slightly. "I heard something." It was a sort of snuffling.

"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, trying to see in the dark. Esme looked out for the only cat in the world she didn't like, praying she wouldn't be around the next corner. However, the snuffling sound wasn't coming from Mrs Norris. It was coming from Neville. He was asleep, but as they gingerly walked over, he jolted awake.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours. I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."

"How's your arm?" said Harry.

"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good – well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later –"

"Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet. "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already." Ron looked at his watch and gave both Hermione and Neville a dirty look.

"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you." Hermione opened her mouth but Harry quickly told her to be quiet.

The five of them crept through corridors, all on high alert. Esme kept her mind open, hoping that if anyone was creeping by, she would be able to hear their thoughts before being caught. They quietly ran up the third staircase and sneaked to the trophy room.

Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. Esme couldn't help but admire the trophies in the room and briefly wondered if her parents or Remus had ever won any of them. Her grip on her wand tightened slightly, as she waited, watching the doors to the room.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered. Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Esme turned around, willing any thoughts to enter her head. Whether it was because she was scared, or because there were so many people near her, or because there was no eye contact, she couldn't get anything. However, a voice spoke.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." It was Filch speaking to his cat. Esme followed Harry out of the room, her heart pounding in her ears, and the five of them sneaked out of the room as Filch entered through a different door.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery. Filch was getting nearer every second and Esme was resisting the urge to simply run away. Neville, however, didn't. He squeaked in fear and bolted, tripping the process and took down both Ron and a suit of armour.

The noise, in the once deafening silence, rang through Esme's entire body. You would have to be deaf or dead to have not heard that.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the five of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following. Esme followed Harry, who almost certainly didn't know where he was going, and they led Ron, Hermione and Neville down corridor after corridor, through a tapestry and out somewhere near Charms class.

"I think we've lost him," Esme panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping her forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.

"I – told – you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I – told – you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione told Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you – Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

"Let's go," Harry said, evidently thinking that Hermione was right.

Unfortunately, it wasn't that simple. Esme had barely taken a few steps down the hallway when something flew out directly in front of her. It was Peeves. He saw the students and cackled delightfully.

"Shut up, Peeves – please – you'll get us thrown out." Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves – Esme almost winced as she realised what a mistake that was.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

With nothing left to do, they all ran as fast as they. Esme tried to ignore how dry the back of the throat was as she pelted after her friends. There was a door in sight, but as Esme approached it, she saw Ron slam straight into the wood. It was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door. Esme even kicked it out of frustration. "We're done for! This is the end!" Ron was right and all Esme could see was Remus' disappointed face. She hadn't even made it until Christmas without getting into trouble.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "Alohomora!" There were footsteps getting closer to them as the door's lock clicked and the door swung open. Without hesitation, they all piled into the room, slamming it shut. They could hear Filch outside.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please."

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right – please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaa!" Filch cursed angrily.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay – get off, Neville!" Esme took a glance at Neville. He was staring at something behind her and his face was as white as it had been when he had been aboard his broomstick. "What?"

Everyone turned to see what Neville was looking at – and froze. The room wasn't empty. It also wasn't a room. It was corridor – the forbidden corridor on the third floor. And they had now learnt why it was forbidden.

Standing in front of them, surprised at the sudden presence of five breathless students, was a huge dog, with three heads, with three pairs of eyes, all staring at them. Esme stopped breathing, terrified as the dog acknowledged their presence, growling slightly. She even considered transforming to try and fight the monster, but she had a feeling it would be no use.

There was a rattling noise and Esme felt the door she had backed into fall away. They all ran – Harry slammed the door shut – back down the corridor, no longer caring that Filch was probably still looking for them or about how much noise they were making. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking them up and down. They probably looked a bizarre sight, all in bathrobes and covered in sweat.

"Never mind that – pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and fell in whatever furniture was available. Esme trembled by the fire, but she wasn't cold. Everyone was silent for some time, taking in what they had just seen, very close and personal.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" Hermione snapped. She seemed to be over coming face to face with a monster as her bad temper returned. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Esme suggested, annoyed at Hermione's tone. "I wasn't looking at its feet; I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." She stood up, glaring at them.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed – or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Ron stared after her, his mouth open.

"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"

"I'm going to bed too," Esme said quietly, and before either of the boys said anything, she dashed up the staircase, thinking hard. Was Hermione right? Was that thing guarding something? And, if so, what? Perhaps Remus would know…

"Where have you two been?" Sophie asked sleepily from her bed.

"Nowhere," Esme lied, shifting Midnight from her pillow and quickly climbing into bed, her head thumping hard.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, although tired, Esme was still in high spirits when she went down for breakfast. Harry and Ron were already there, and were talking in low voices as Esme sat down at the table.

"What are you two whispering about?" she asked, helping herself to juice.

"The three-headed dog," Ron whispered. "Harry reckons he knows what it's guarding."

"Hmm?" Esme pondered, gesturing Harry to start talking.

"The day Hagrid and I went to Gringotts, we went to two vaults," Harry said quietly. Hagrid was the large man with the bushy beard that Esme had seen with Harry in Ollivanders. "My vault, and vault seven hundred and thirteen. Hagrid took something from the vault, something small in a grubby package. Then, the same vault was broken into later that day."

"The same day?" Esme repeated, surprised. "Lucky Hagrid emptied the vault. Any idea what the package was?"

"No," Harry admitted. "But, Hagrid mentioned that, apart from Hogwarts, Gringotts is the safest place to put something."

"So, whatever the person who broke into Gringotts was looking for, might be what is under the trap door guarded by the three-headed puppy," Esme said, raising her eyebrows and grabbing a piece of toast.

"It's might be really valuable," said Ron.

"Or really dangerous," said Esme.

"Or both," said Harry.

"Have you told Hermione about this?" Esme asked, already knowing the answer. Hermione had been really frosty with her that morning and point blank refused to come down to breakfast with her.

"No, she's refusing to talk to us," Ron said, pretending to frown unhappily. Esme smirked just as the post arrived. She glanced up, looking for Remus' owl, spotting it behind six owls, who were carrying a long, thin package. They flew through the hall and dropped the package right in front of Harry, knocking his bacon to the floor. Esme was so distracted that she almost didn't notice a brown owl drop a letter in her lap.

Harry also received a letter, which he opened and read whilst Esme read hers.

Dear Eliza,

I have no idea why Professor Snape dislikes Harry – it is probably to do with the general animosity between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I wouldn't let it bother you too much.

I'm glad you are having fun in your lessons. Write again soon.

R

Narrowing her eyebrows, Esme couldn't help but feel that Remus hadn't put a lot of thought into his letter, and she suspected she was being given the brush off. However, she didn't have long to ponder as Ron trusted a note under her nose. It read:

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.

It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.

Professor McGonagall

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one."

Esme pocketed her own letter, determined to write quickly back to Remus and ask how he was, and she, Harry and Ron quickly left the hall, Harry eagerly carrying the broomstick. However, before they managed to get to the common room, they found their way blocked by Crabbe and Goyle, with Malfoy behind them. He grabbed the package out of Harry's hands and felt it.

"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry. He looked unusually jealous. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

Looking at Malfoy's face, Esme felt a pang of superiority, and couldn't resist.

"It's not any old broomstick," she said, "It's a Nimbus Two Thousand."

"What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron asked, grinning at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared out of nowhere.

"Not arguing, I hope?" he squeaked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, it is," said Harry. Esme stifled a giggle at the look of horror on Malfoy's face, and couldn't help wanting to stick the knife in further.

"And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that Harry has got it," she added.

Harry, Ron and Esme headed upstairs, trying not to laugh outwardly at Malfoy's annoyance.

"Well, it's true," Esme chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase. "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall, you wouldn't be on the team..."

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Esme turned to see Hermione storming up the stairs behind them. She was scowling at the package.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.

"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good." Hermione marched away with her nose in the air. Esme watched her, thinking back to the frosty reception she had been met with earlier that morning.

"You really shouldn't annoy her, you know," she said, biting her lip.

"Well, she shouldn't lecture us so much," said Ron. "I mean, I already have a mother."

"You two don't have to share a dormitory with her," Esme said, imagining that Hermione wasn't going to get any friendlier. She realised that they weren't going to be able to unwrap the broomstick soon, so she eventually went to her next lesson and put it out of her mind.

That night, Esme was thankful to find that the dormitory was empty, and so she settled to write to Remus, still thinking that something was wrong.

Dear R,

I'm not satisfied with that answer. You can't brush me with off with animosity, it won't wash. What don't I know?

She paused, thinking about what she, Harry and Ron had been discussing earlier that day. Remus had a copy of the Daily Prophet delivered to the cottage every day, so he surely would have seen the article about the robbed vault. She added;

Do you know anything about vault seven hundred and thirteen? Harry said that someone broke into it the day we were in Diagon Alley. I just wondered whether you had any information.

Lots of love, Eliza

In their next Charms class, Esme was excited to hear that they were going to be learning how to make objects fly, although she was less pleased to be partnered with Neville, who was a magical disaster sometimes.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Esme swished and flicked as hard and as soft as she could, but her feather downright refused to even twitch. Neville's face went red with effort, and Esme noticed that he kept flicking then swishing, but she didn't have the heart to tell him. On the next table, Seamus Finnigan, who was partnered with Harry, accidently set fire to his feather, causing quite a stir. Apart from that, the only interesting thing that happened was an argument between Ron and Hermione, who had reluctantly agreed to work together.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron shouted.

"You're saying it wrong," Esme heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing- gar -dium Levi- o -sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron said harshly.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!" Ron scowled and hunched over on the desk, defeated.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry and Esme as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly." Someone hurried past them. It was Hermione. Esme bit her lip anxiously. Hermione's face was covered in tears.

"I think she heard you," Esme said quietly.

"So?" said Ron, but he didn't look as confident as he sounded. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Esme didn't say anything, but could see his point. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had quickly learnt not to speak to Hermione in depth, as she had a tendency to correct whatever they said, and Sophie Roper spent a lot of her time with her friends in Ravenclaw, none of whom appreciated it when Hermione told them something they didn't know. Esme considered going after Hermione, to see if she was all right, but decided against it. From what she knew about her friend, whenever she was in a bad mood, it was best to leave her alone. Not least, to avoid getting your head bitten off.

That night, they were treated to a glorious feast, as it was Halloween. Esme gleefully ate, glancing around the hall for Hermione. However, she wasn't there. She also hadn't turned up for any of their lessons earlier in the day.

Just as Esme was contemplating going to search for Hermione, Professor Quirrell burst into the Great Hall, terror on his face. Everyone stopped dead in their conversations,staring as the Professor ran through the hall, reaching Professor Dumbledore's chair. He slumped and gasped, "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. Students screaming, crying and going completely crazy. Esme rose to her feet, getting slightly bumped by other Gryffindor students as they tried to find their friends in a panic. She was about to ask Fred and George what to do when suddenly, purple firecrackers exploded in the air above her. Everyone descended into silence again, looking at Professor Dumbledore, who had his wand outstretched.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Esme looked around at the sound of Percy Weasley's voice.

"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Esme. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions; prefects of the other houses commanding their fellow students, teachers rushing through corridors, talking in low whispers. Ad they tried to make their way to the staircase, a truly terrifying thought struck Esme. She gripped both Harry and Ron's elbows.

"I've just thought – Hermione."

"What about her?" Harry asked.

"She doesn't know about the troll."

Ron bit his lip.

"Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."

Checking that nobody was following them, they joined a group of passing students going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom, where Harry said he had heard Hermione was hiding. Esme couldn't help but feel guilty. If she had only gone to look for Hermione sooner…

"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry and Esme behind a large stone griffin.

Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view. Esme furrowed her brow. Where on earth was her uncle going?

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"Search me," said Esme, hoping to steer the conversation in another direction. She looked around to see if anyone was following them. Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.

"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Ron held up his hand.

"Can you smell something?"

Esme sniffed and the smell that reached her nostrils was enough to make her retch. It was a mixture of mouldy food and an overused chamber pot.

Then something grunted near them. Esme couldn't see anything from her position but Ron wouldn't let her move. Instead, he and Harry pushed themselves and her further into the shadows. Esme stayed silent as she soon realised what it was that they had seen.

It was a horrible sight. Towering over them, stinking out the entire corridor, stood a lumpy, grey monster. Esme had seen trolls in the books Remus had laying about the house, but they were drawings. They certainly hadn't prepared her for the real thing. It was dragging a wooden club with, and its thick eyes were slowly searching the dark corridor.

The troll stopped next to a doorway, peering inside. It didn't seem to know what to do, and Esme didn't dare breathe with it being so close to her position. It sniffed the air and slowly moved into the room.

"The keys in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."

"Good idea," said Ron nervously.

Esme watched as they gently moved toward the open door. She would sense how scared they were. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.

"Yes!"

Esme grinned and the three of the ran back up the passage, thankful that they were no longer in any danger. However, something made them stop dead. A high pitched shriek. Esme nearly slammed into a wall as she was so shocked. Her mouth went dry as she slowly turned back around.

"Oh, no," said Ron, his face draining in colour.

"It's the girls' bathroom!" Esme gasped.

"Hermione!" they all said together.

Esme ran back as fast as she could, the boys close behind and Harry clumsily turned the lock in. All of them piled into the room.

Hermione was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was getting nearer, bashing down sinks as it went. The broken pieces bounced off the walls, nearly hitting Hermione.

"Confuse it!" Esme heard Harry say, and she turned around just in time to see him seizing a tap and throwing it as hard as he could against the wall.

The troll stopped, blundering around. It spotted Harry, its face screwing up in anger. It paused, as though it didn't know what to do. Then it went for Harry, swinging its club.

"Oi, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning to face Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it. Esme thought desperately of something that she thought could help, but nothing came to mind. Just as she was about to grab a broken piece of the sink, copying the boys, she remembered something. A spell Remus had once used to tackle a doxy that had once wandered into the cottage.

Just as the troll roared again and started towards Ron, who backed into a wall, Esme whipped out her wand and cried the incantation, her hand shaky.

"Expelliarmus!"

A flash of blue erupted from the end of her wand and crashed into the opposite wall. The troll was distracted, swinging its club dazedly.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Ron yelled as he threw another tap at the troll, hitting it in the shoulder. Esme whimpered and shook her head, but was determined to help. She yelled again.

"Expelliarmus!"

Another blue light appeared and this time smacked into the troll's back. It roared and stumbled, before turning around, staring straight at Esme. She froze. The spell had done nothing but angered the troll and now it was advancing on her.

And, then, Harry appeared out of nowhere and he jumped onto the troll's back, his wand in his hand. It shot straight up into one of the troll's nostrils.

Howling, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life. Esme looked around for something to help, her wand forgotten in her hand.

Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand – Esme watched in amazement as two words she did not think she would hear him say emerged from his mouth; "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew out of the troll's hand, high into the air. Esme couldn't help but watch with wonder as it flew over its owner, swaying slightly, and then dropped. The club fell with a crack onto the troll, who also fell, straight to the ground, its eyes tightly shut.

Esme was frozen, her hand still gripping her outstretched wand. Harry got his feet, out of breath. Ron stood still, his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.

It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Is it - dead?"

"I don't think so," said Harry. "I think it's just been knocked out."

He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in a lumpy substance, much like one of Remus' badly cooked soups. Esme looked away, trying not to vomit.

"Urgh – troll boogers," Harry moaned.

He wiped it on the troll's trousers.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the four of them look up. Esme hadn't even registered what kind of noise they had all been making, but now she thought about it, how could anyone have missed the action? A moment later, Professor McGonagall almost flew into the room, her face clouded with anger. Behind her were Snape and Quirrell. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet.

Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron, Esme and Harry. Esme couldn't remember ever seeing her look so angry. Her lips were white. They were definitely in trouble. Big trouble.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, her voice almost shaking. Esme noticed that Severus had glanced at her, anger in his eyes, but when she looked again, his eyes were back at the troll. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Esme lowered her wand, slightly ashamed.

Then a small voice came out of the shadows.

"Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them."

Esme's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hermione, lying to a teacher.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Eliza used a Disarming spell, Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

"Well – in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the four of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione lowered her head but Esme couldn't take it in. Hermione never did anything wrong. She was a complete perfectionist, and yet she was lying to get Esme, Harry and Ron out of trouble.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left.

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry, Ron and Esme.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

They hurried out of the chamber, staying completely silent, partly because they didn't want any teachers to hear their conversation, but partly due to the absurdity of the situation.

"We should have gotten more than fifteen points," Ron eventually grumbled.

"Ten, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's," said Esme, glad her breathing was slowing down.

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."

"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded him.

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Pig snout," they said and entered.

The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food they had originally been feasting on in the Great Hall. All but Hermione, who had evidently been waiting for them to get back. Nobody said anything, all too embarrassed. Esme heard a small 'thanks' pass the boys' lips and Hermione smiled back, thanking them also. Esme smirked, before suggesting they all finish their meal, not realising how hungry she had been until she spotted George tucking into a chicken wing.

"Thanks for lying for us, Hermione," Esme whispered when both Harry and Ron had stolen away to a far corner of the common room. Hermione smiled again.

"Thanks for saving me," she said. "How did you know how to use a Disarming spell?"

"My dad once used it," Esme said, taking a swig of pumpkin juice. As she said it, something struck her. Would Professor McGonagall write home and tell Remus what she had been up to? If so, what would he say? He had told her to stay out of trouble, but to be honest, she hadn't been able to help it. Esme couldn't help but feel a pang of regret as she thought of how she had broken her promise to Remus,

"It's a good thing he did," Hermione said, interrupting Esme's thoughts. "Otherwise, I could be dead right now."

Esme nodded but said nothing. No matter how much guilt she felt, looking at Hermione happily chewing on a piece of toast reassured her that she had done the right thing. If nothing else, she had saved someone and secured very good friends in Hermione, Harry and Ron.


	7. Chapter 7

Winter soon came and the cold air soon became unbearable. It wasn't long before they decided to break the rules and conjure blue flames in a jar (Hermione did it, as since the troll incident, she was okay with breaking rules). However, Severus nearly caught them with it, and since he didn't actually spot the flames, he instead took Harry's book Quidditch Through the Ages away, pretending that he thought it was from the library. Esme scowled but said nothing as Severus limped away, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Harry. He started wondering aloud what had happened to the sour teacher, but Esme successfully led the conversation in a different direction.

However, later in the common room, Harry expressed a desire to get his book back and went to the teacher's lounge to ask Severus to return it. Whilst he was away, Esme begged Hermione for help with her homework. She had already refused to give the answers for the Charms questions, but after much pleading, Hermione had agreed to at least look at Esme's Defence Against the Dark Arts essay

"I just don't understand how you know everything," Ron said to Hermione. She didn't look up as she checked Esme's essay. Esme had forgotten all about it, what with fighting trolls and making friends, and she certainly didn't want to get into any more trouble.

"It seems to be all right," Hermione said slowly, her eyes still darting over the parchment.

"But?"

"But you seemed to have mistaken Professor Quirrell's story about gargoyles with his story about gytrashes."

"Oh, really?" Esme furrowed her brow as she pulled her essay back to her. Hermione was right. Esme had clearly zoned out when Quirrell had been droning on about another apparent adventure.

"Don't worry, Eliza," Hermione said as Esme furiously scribbled on the parchment. "It won't take you long to fix it."

The common room remained quite noisy as Esme fixed her essay, muttering under her breath as she wrote. Ron was working on his own homework, set by Snape and every time Esme glanced at him, he had an expression of confusion clouding his face. Hermione, having finished all of her homework already, was reading a rather large book, which she had to rest on the table due to its weight. Esme glanced again at Ron before noticing that the common room portrait had opened and Harry rushed in, red faced and out of breath.

"Did you get it?" Esme asked him and then noticed his darting eyes. "What's the matter?"

Harry sank into a seat, checking that nobody was listening.

"Snape was in the teacher's lounge," he said in a low whisper. "His leg was all mangled and bloody and Filch was patching it up, but you'll never guess what he said. He said, 'how are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?' Three heads! You know what this means? He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him – he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

Esme's eyes widened as she digested what Harry had said. He must be mistaken, surely. Severus wouldn't be trying to get past that dog thing, could he?

"No – he wouldn't," she said slowly, trying not to give herself away. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Eliza, what do you think he was talking about when he said the 'three headed dog'?" snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

Esme said nothing, knowing that the other three would think it strange if she tried to defend the potions master. Instead, she silently listened to Harry and Ron spin wilder and wilder theories to each other, and was secretly pleased when Hermione announced she was going to bed, thankful that she could now leave. Her mind was filled with questions and theories. If Severus was really trying to get past that thing, was it because he was trying to stop someone else? Was it on Dumbledore's orders? Or was he even trying to get past it? Could the bite have been from something else? Something else with… three heads?

However, the next morning, Esme was distracted by how nervous Harry was about his first Quidditch game to worry about what Severus may or may not have been up to. He joined Esme, Ron and Hermione at breakfast, looked over the delicious food spread out in front of him, and closed his eyes.

"You've got to eat some breakfast," Ron said, but Harry shook his head.

"I don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast," Hermione pressured, but again Harry closed his eyes.

"I'm not hungry."

Esme looked at him, noticing his faint shade of green, and attempted to make a joke.

"Harry, you need your strength," she said, pushing a plate of toast towards him. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Thanks, Eliza," Harry said, looking away, and Esme felt her joke had flat-lined.

After several more rather unsuccessful attempts at making Harry eat, Esme, Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus and Dean in the top row of the stands. They waved a large banner that Dean and Hermione had mastered between them. Harry smiled when he saw 'Potter for President' waving up at him.

Finally, the game was underway. Esme watched with interest and amazement as the players soared around the pitch, scoring, dodging, and gliding left and right. She had never seen a game of Quidditch before, and had only heard some of the rules from Remus, who was apparently a fair player himself.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!"

Esme turned around to see Hagrid moving through the crowd, and squeezed against Ron to give him more space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, a large pair of binoculars dangling around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

Esme continued watching, her blue eyes eagerly flickering from the Chasers to Harry, hoping he had seen the Snitch. Every now and again he would dive, but his efforts were never fruitful, and so she would switch to the other players. She particularly enjoyed watching Fred and George beat the Bludgers, almost always hitting their intended targets with the cannonball-like spheres.

"Harry's seen something!" Hermione hissed as Esme watched Angelina Johnson with the Quaffle, and she immediately searched the pitch, finding Harry racing alongside the Slytherin Seeker, Terence Higgs, both with their eyes on a hint of gold that was flying like shrapnel in front of them. Harry was faster than Higgs, and he soared ahead, his arm outstretched –

WHAM!

"Foul!" Esme yelled along with the rest of Gryffindor. Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose and Harry was now holding onto his broom for dear life. Madam Hooch ordered a free shot at the goal posts, but the Snitch was now nowhere in sight.

"Send him off, ref!" Dean yelled. "Red card!"

Despite her anger with Marcus Flint, Esme turned to Dean, completely confused at his choice of words.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" she asked him.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In football you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't football, Dean," Ron reminded him. Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

Esme continued watching the game, her anger somewhat substituted with confusion, thanks to Dean. Again, her eyes flickered between Harry and the other players, watching as Slytherin scored.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," she heard Hagrid say and looked up to see him staring through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have..."

Esme followed his gaze and saw that Harry's broom was indeed out of control. It was rolling over and over, and gave a wild jerk. Esme gasped as Harry swung off it, only just managing to grab it with one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic – no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

Hermione grabbed Hagrid's binoculars from his hands and started scanning, not the pitch, but the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Esme moaned, feeling faint at the sight of Harry dangling from his broom.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape – look."

Ron grabbed the binoculars. Esme watched him, eager for some explanation as to what Hermione had seen. However, despite the look of horror on Ron's face, he stayed silent.

"He's doing something – jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

Esme had no idea what she was talking about, but Ron interrupted her before she could ask.

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me."

She rushed off and Ron turned his binoculars back on Harry. Esme followed his example and watched in terror as Harry's broom vibrated hard. Fred and George tried to pull him onto one of their brooms, but every time they got near him, the broom simply jumped higher.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately, as Neville started sobbing. Esme ignored them both, her eyes fixed on Harry, half-wondering what on earth Hermione was up to. She watched as Harry's broom still floated higher and higher until finally, something happened and Harry managed to clamber back on.

"Neville, you can look!" Esme gasped, still refusing to look away in case Harry's broom started acting funny again. Harry soared through the air and fell towards the floor, looking as though he was about to be sick. Esme couldn't see what was happening probably, parlty because of how far away Harry was, and partly because Neville was almost jumping in front of her to see if Harry had died. Esme fixed her eyes on Harry long enough to see him cough and something gold fall into his hand.

"He's got it!" Esme whispered and then the rest of any potential speech was drowned out by a roar from the Gryffindor stand. They had won.

Later, in Hagrid's hut, Hermione and Ron explained to Harry (and Esme) what they had seen through the binoculars.

"It was Snape," Ron said, and Esme did her best not to violently jerk her head in surprise, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Esme glanced at Harry, Ron and Hermione, knowing exactly what they were thinking of.

"I found out something about him," Harry told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Esme tried to look as neutral as possible, but it proved difficult. She didn't honestly think Severus was trying to steal anything, and he certainly wouldn't go against Dumbledore, but then why had he been potentially jinxing Harry? A loud noise interrupted her thoughts.

Hagrid had dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the –"

"Yes?" said Esme eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it," Ron protested.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher; he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid; I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

Esme bit her lip.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel –"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself. Esme slowly drained her tea and glanced at the others. She knew very well that they would stop at nothing to find out what was going on and whether she liked it or not, it somehow involved her uncle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Christmas was nearing. The mornings were getting colder, the evenings were getting darker and Esme couldn't help but feel slightly excited to see Remus for the first time in a few months. She had loads to tell him; about Fluffy and Nicolas Flamel (she had decided to leave out the theory of Severus' involvement); her incredibly hard but interesting lessons (although she wasn't sure History of Magic fell into the latter category); and, of course, her new friends. However, one morning, after discovering that it had snowed overnight, Esme received a letter from Remus;

Dear Eliza,

I am really sorry but it appears that I will be ill around Christmas this year, so it might be best if you spent it at Hogwarts. Do not worry, I will be fine, and I've heard that Christmas at Hogwarts is brilliant! I hope to see you soon, and I am sure that you're having a great time. I love you and have a great Christmas!

R

Eliza pursed her lips. She knew what being ill meant to Remus and she couldn't help but feel disappointed. She hadn't seen her adopted father for months and truly missed him, and the thought of him going through the transformation at Christmas was terrifying.

"Eliza, are you all right?" Hermione asked her from across the table. She must have noticed Esme's frown.

"My father has to go away on business in America over Christmas," Esme calmly lied, smoothly folding the letter and pocketing it, hoping that Hermione wouldn't press the issue. No such luck.

"What creature is he going to look for?" Hermione asked, interestedly. Esme thought for a second, trying to lie, but nothing came to mind.

"He didn't say in the letter," she said, instead. "Could you pass the butter, please?"

Thankfully, Esme wasn't the only one staying over Christmas. Harry was too, as he didn't want to go home to his Muggle relatives, and Ron's parents were visiting one of their other sons in Romania, so Ron and the twins were also staying, as well as Percy the Prefect.

"I heard that Hermione is going home to her parents, though," Ron whispered when Esme had told him that she was staying. He seemed not-so-secretly pleased about Hermione going home. Trying to hide a grin, Esme followed Harry, Ron and Hermione out of Potions and saw Hagrid heaving a rather large fir tree through the corridor.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Esme asked, sticking her head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Eliza."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoy was sauntering after them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron's ears went red and just as Snape appeared on the stairs, he lunged at Malfoy.

"WEASLEY!" Ron released Malfoy.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape softly. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

He swept away, not even glancing at Esme as he left. She felt herself growing angry at the lack of recognition, suddenly realising that he hadn't even spoken directly to her in the four months she had been at the school.

"I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him –"

"I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape."

Esme said nothing, keeping her eyes firmly on the floor.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the decorations when the five of them entered, Hagrid dragging the large tree behind them.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree – put it in the far corner, would you?"

Esme had to admit that the hall looked fantastic. She had never seen so much colour; green sprigs of holly were stuck to every wall; candles hovering in the air showered the room with a calming yellow glow; scarlet baubles clung to no less than twelve huge Christmas trees; and blinding blue paper chains swung low over the tables.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me – Harry, Ron, Eliza, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron and Esme started heading towards the door.

"The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," Esme told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked at them, and Esme smiled again. "Listen here – I've told yeh – drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added, and Esme looked at Hagrid, hopeful. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere – just give us a hint – I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin'," said Hagrid and both Esme and Ron shrugged.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid in the corridor.

The four of them had indeed been searching the books in the library ever since Hagrid had let slip Flamel's name, although Esme had been doing it a little half-heartedly, as the reason Harry, Ron and Hermione were searching was so they could figure out what Severus was allegedly trying to steal. Although her curiosity was peaked due to this mysterious object, Esme knew Severus couldn't possibly be trying to steal it… Could he?

Whilst Hermione and Ron searched up and down the aisle, looking for books on Hermione's list, Esme sat herself down and started pouring over several of the books they had already found. She noticed that Harry had wandered off, but focused on reading the books instead. She searched every chapter that looked interesting, every paragraph that look fruitful and every sentence that promised answers. However, she found none. After a while, she gave up and joined Hermione and Ron by one of the bookcases.

"Where's Harry gone?" she asked, and Hermione nodded towards Madam Pince, the school librarian.

"She spotted him by the Restricted Section and kicked him out," Hermione said, her eyes not leaving the page of her book. Ron leaned against the bookcase, looking downtrodden at their lack of success, and after both he and Esme managed to persuade Hermione they weren't going to find anything, the three of them left and found Harry waiting for them outside the library. They decided to go for lunch.

"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send me an owl if you find anything."

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione.

Being suddenly reminded that the holidays were due to start, Esme realised how much she was missing Remus. Every Christmas he would wake her up really early and give her as many presents as he could afford. It wasn't always a lot and the majority of them were homemade, but Esme always appreciated how much effort Remus would put into making her love Christmas. After spending some time playing games, they would both head to Andromeda's house and eat until they were stuffed. It was the best meal Esme would have all year, and Remus always ensured she enjoyed herself. However, all she could think about this Christmas was Remus in pain, transforming into a werewolf. Not to mention, it would be the first transformation he would have to undergo without knowing he would be seeing her the next day. He had once said that was sometimes the only thing that saw him through it…

"Harry, can I borrow Hedwig?" Esme asked from her chair in the common room. Harry, who had been playing Exploding Snap with Ron, slowly nodded his head. He glanced at both Ron and Hermione as Esme snatched up some parchment and a quill and quickly left the common room. It was late in the evening but she needed to send the letter.

Dear Andie,

I don't know whether you've heard but my father has told me that I can't come home for Christmas because his illness has come back around. Can you talk to him, because I want to come home and see everyone? I don't mind him being ill because you and Dora can look after me whilst he's recovering. Christmas will be strange without everyone I know around the table as always.

Merry Christmas,

Eliza.

On Christmas Day, Esme woke up with a start. She had been dreaming she was running through a forest in the dark and the sudden shock of sunlight coming through the curtains made her feel a little queasy. She lay still for a few seconds, and as she squinted, she spotted frost licking at the window sill. There was something warm and soft slowly snuggling itself under her chin and Esme stroked her purring kitten gently.

"Merry Christmas, Midnight," Esme smiled softly before lifting herself up and beaming at the small but comforting bedroom. Andromeda had worked her magic on Remus and convinced him to allow Esme to come home for the holidays, as long as Esme spent the evening of Christmas with the Tonks. Despite worrying constantly about her safety, it was obvious that Remus was pleased to have her back home.

"Esme, breakfast is ready!"

Esme grinned and happily planted a kiss on Midnight's nose. She pulled a package out from under her bed and followed the smell of bacon downstairs. Remus had hung baubles from the ceiling in the hallway and every time someone walked underneath them, they shot out pieces of bright glitter. The Christmas tree in the living room corner was covered in tinsel, as well as a single star at the top that Esme had picked out when she was seven. She quickly put her package underneath before opening the kitchen door.

"Merry Christmas!" Esme beamed, hugging Remus tightly. Over his shoulder, she spotted the bacon sizzling in the pain and she couldn't help but lick her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Esme," Remus laughed, gently shaking glitter out of Esme's hair. "Are you hungry?"

Esme nodded eagerly, sitting at the table. It wasn't long before the two of them were hungrily making their way through stacks of bacon sandwiches. Hogwarts did very good food but Remus' meals always had a little something to them. It wasn't until Esme had polished off her fifth sandwich and swallowed two glasses of orange juice that she noticed Remus kept sneaking glances at her throughout the meal.

"What is it?" she asked with her mouth still full of bread. Remus raised an eyebrow as Esme smirked, swallowing her bite; Remus hated her talking with her mouth full. "You keep staring at me. I haven't changed that much, you know. All right, my hair is still blonde, and I might eat a bit more than I used to, but it's not like I have three heads, is it?"

Esme paused, looking for signs of shock on her guardian's face. However, Remus remained impassive and simply took a sip of his juice. Maybe he wasn't the person to mention the huge three-headed dog to.

"I was staring, as you put it, because you seem a little paler than normal," Remus said slowly. "And, I heard you muttering in your sleep last night. You seemed quite scared."

Esme glanced at the table.

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?" Remus asked. Esme hesitated but nodded the truth. "I thought I told you to tell me when you had them. You know better than anyone how intense they can get and sometimes you need to talk about them. Not to mention you haven't been home for months so I haven't been able to see how you've been."

"I didn't mention it because truth be told, I don't think it was actually my dream," Esme said quietly, half wishing she hadn't said it. Remus cocked his head to one side, evidently confused but allowing her to continue. "It was night and I was running through a forest. I was in pain but up ahead was a girl with black hair who seemed to be crying. But, rather than comfort her, I tried to attack her and it scared me. And…" She paused, glancing at Remus. She knew from his worried expression that her next thought was right. "And I think the dream was yours and I was the girl. You're worried that because I'm home during a transformation night that I'm in danger."

Remus didn't have time to answer, however, as there was a sudden 'Merry Christmas!' from the living room that told them their guests had arrived.

The rest of the day went smoothly and as usual, Esme thoroughly enjoyed herself. In fact, it was better than usual because the conversation and laughter had made her realise just how much she had missed her quiet, secluded family. As soon as the Tonks' had arrived, they had insisted on making Esme open her presents and so everyone gathered around the tree, the adults drinking early eggnog.

From the Tonks, Esme received a large bundle of homemade Cauldron Cakes, the tops row slightly squashed under the wrappings.

"We were told you had developed a fondness for these," Ted laughed as Esme smirked. Tonks winked, snatching up one of the cakes.

"Mum can't help but picture you starving without sugar," she grinned as she bit into the frosting. "Even though you're surrounded by food at that school."

The next parcel was from Hermione, who had given Esme her present as they had both left the Hogwarts Express in London. Inside the perfectly neat wrapping paper sat a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, three of which went directly into Esme's mouth. As Ted nearly threw up on the one he had unfortunately chosen, Esme opened the last present, which was a small red box containing black tissue paper. Inside was a small bracelet, which looked quite expensive. At the clasp hung a small round charm, which had several letters engraved into it; 'S.B for E.S'.

Confused, Esme glanced up at Remus, who had just handed Ted a glass of water.

"Who are S.B and E.S?" she asked quietly. Only Remus heard her, as Andromeda and her daughter were too busy preparing the table for dinner.

"Your parents," Remus told her. "I wasn't sure what to get you for Christmas until Dumbledore came by with your mother's possessions and few weeks ago. Sirius gave this to her when they were sixteen and I'm sure Elizabeth would want you to have it."

Esme smiled and gratefully squeezed Remus' hand. She knew it must have been odd for him to give her the bracelet, as he disliked speaking about Sirius, and yet he had done it.

"Have you opened your present yet?" Esme asked and Remus nodded, producing a leather bound book which Esme had asked Tonks to buy from Diagon Alley. Esme had filled the first few pages with photographs of them together and knew he would use the rest of the book to write his letters to her with.

"It's not much," Esme mumbled but Remus pulled her into a fierce hug.

"It's brilliant," he promised. "And, just having you home is present enough."

Esme smiled, embarrassed.

After lunch, which every year involved collective effort, the five of them sat down to listen to music and talk about Esme's first term at school, Tonks' training at the Ministry, Andromeda's new recipe for Cauldron Cakes that she couldn't wait to try, and Ted's stories from the Muggle world. The only person who didn't offer up any news was Remus, which didn't go unnoticed by Esme. She had to admit, she was curious to know what her guardian had been up to in the past few months, as he hadn't revealed much in his letters. However, watching him tell jokes with Ted, munch on Andromeda's cooking and play games with the girls was a rare sight and Esme didn't want to ruin it, so chose to stay quiet.

The rest of the afternoon was fairly uneventful, with Ted and Tonks washing up the dishes fairly quickly and Andromeda and Remus discussing the arrangements for the rest of the school holidays. Worn out, Esme went into the garden to play with Midnight, who had been given a new mouse toy for Christmas. He didn't admit it, but Esme suspected Remus had also missed her cat. It was getting cold and Esme had pulled on one of Tonks' old jumpers, hugging it tightly to her. She watched as Midnight dragged the mouse toy back and forth, undecided where to put it in the ground. The sun was slowly setting in the distance and Esme couldn't help but delight in the orange glow it shone onto the dewy grass. She loved winter nights. Curling up in the armchairs with a cup of hot chocolate, reading a book or listening to Remus' teachings on magical creatures.

Midnight stopped dead in her tracks, her green eyes staring straight ahead. Esme watched her, curious, her hands slightly numb from the cold. The kitten slowly put a paw in front of her, as though testing the ground for something. Nothing happened. Her next paw moved, this time a little faster. From the back door step, Esme couldn't see what Midnight could beyond the garden, but she knew that whatever it was shouldn't be there. Neither Esme nor Remus ever had visitors, except the Tonks' and Dumbledore and they had always used the front door.

Unsure whether to move or not, Esme watched her cat intently. Midnight was still again, her black fur seemingly on end. There was still chatter coming from the kitchen and Esme wondered whether she should call a grown up. Before she could, however, Midnight suddenly shot across the garden, hissing loudly. Esme stood up and yelled but it was too late; Midnight had jumped over the fence.

Before she knew it, Esme was off. She pelted after her cat, throwing the garden gate wide open as she ran. Up ahead, Midnight was chasing something red in the grass and was heading towards the forest on the edge of the field. Without a second thought, Esme ran as fast as she could. She ignored the cries behind her and chased Midnight, trying desperately to keep up. The kitten was quick, darting here and there, also determined to catch her target. Both kitten and child ran, reaching the forest edge and delving deeper still. It was dark in the forest. The trees blocked all hope of sunlight and Esme worried slightly about tripping over broken branches or decaying roots.

"Midnight, come back!" she yelled, slowing down. Her breath was ragged as she fought for oxygen. She squinted, attempting to adapt to the sudden lack of light but her kitten was nowhere to be found. She listened hard but there was nothing to hear except the occasional bird tweeting from a nearby branch.

"Where is she?" Esme said to herself, turning her head again and again. The trees loomed over her, creating an uncomfortable shelter. She was alone in a forest that she had never ventured into before and as she glanced around, she wasn't even sure she knew which direction home was. How could she have been so stupid? She knew better than to run off, especially so near to night time.

CRACK.

Esme spun around quickly. Her heart was pounding and she wouldn't completely blame that on the run. Backing slowly towards a nearby tree, she scanned the darkness for the source of the noise. There was nothing. Maybe she imagined –

"Esme!"

Esme almost jumped in fright.

"Esme, where are you?"

Almost laughing in embarrassment, Esme ran towards Remus' voice, spotting him frantically searching for her a few yards away.

"I'm here," she said happily but stopped when she saw his face. Remus looked angry.

"What were you thinking?" he asked furiously. "Why would you run off like that? Do you have any idea what could have happened to you in here?"

"I'm sorry," Esme mumbled, ashamed of her actions. Remus stared at her quite hard for a few seconds and Esme wondered whether she would be severely punished on Christmas Day for her actions. She knew how seriously Remus took her safety.

"Don't ever do that again," Remus said, taking her hand and squeezing it. "I was worried sick. Come on, let's get you home."

"I really am sorry," Esme said seriously as they walked. "I was just worried that Midnight would get hurt."

"I take it you didn't find her," Remus said, stooping under a low branch. Esme shook her head but said nothing. "Don't worry; Andromeda and Tonks will look for her. For now, I want you to stay in the house with Nymphadora, all right?"

Esme nodded and up ahead, she could see Ted waving at the edge of the forest. She felt slightly guilty about what she had done. She had almost forgotten to consider how concerned they would have been about her running off.

"They'll find her, Esme," Remus assured her and as they entered a slight clearing, Esme noticed that Ted wasn't waving very casually. In fact, he seemed frantic and sounded like he was yelling something. Esme glanced around, considering the idea that they were being followed, and accidently collided with Remus, who had suddenly stopped walking.

"What is it?" Esme asked as Ted yelled again.

"Esme, run!"

"What?" Esme shouted back and gripped Remus' hand tighter. "What's going on?"

"Esme, run, now!"

One look at Remus and Esme suddenly understood why Ted was so scared. The clearing was bathed in moonlight and now she could see properly, she saw just how ill Remus looked. He was drained of colour and his limbs seemed to be shaking quite violently. Esme gasped, dropping her hand.

"The full moon," she whispered.

"Esme, run!" Ted bellowed. Esme turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could towards Ted but it was already too late. Ted was too far away and as Esme heard Remus yelling in pain, she couldn't resist looking back. Instead of her faithful guardian, there stood a huge beast, its jaws snapping viciously. It was staring straight at her, its dark eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Esme stopped running, unable to take in what she was seeing. Remus had worked so hard to keep her from seeing this transformation and here he was, in full wolf form.

"Esme, go!" Ted yelled, coming up from behind her and drawing his wand.

"No, Ted!" Esme pleaded, trying to stop the wizard from hurting Remus. The werewolf howled as Ted released a spell and it shook itself angrily.

"Run!" Ted ordered, pushing Esme further back. With one helpless glance at the wolf, which was now advancing upon them, Esme turned and ran. The problem was, with all the confusion and terror, Esme couldn't get a sense of direction and found herself unable to find her way out of the forest. She seemed to be getting deeper and deeper into the dark grass and as she jumped over broken tree stumps and ducked under swooping branches, her heart felt as though it was in her throat. She paused, panting heavily, covered in sweat. She could hardly see; it was so very dark.

It had gone quiet. She couldn't hear either Ted or Remus anymore. In fact, the only thing she could hear was the sound of her own heart, beating heavily in her ears. For once, she didn't know what to do. If she yelled for help, Remus might find her. If she simply kept walking, she might be lost for days. And everything had been going so well today.

"All right, calm down," Esme told herself. "You can do this. All you have to do is figure out where the house is. Without getting lost. Or walking into the path of a werewolf. Brilliant."

Taking a deep breath and not feeling as brave as she wished she did, Esme started slowly pacing through the forest, glancing at the sky every now and again in the hope of finding some light. Her eyes were beginning to adjust themselves to the dark and she tried to be as quiet as possible, partly to keep an ear out for Ted and partly to keep off the werewolf's radar. With each step she felt more tired and more helpless, and as this was an old forest, the roots of the trees were more often than not exposed. As she tripped for the third time, she stamped the floor in frustration. How could she have been so stupid? Running off so close to night time on an evening with a full moon? If Remus didn't kill her in his werewolf form, he was sure to kill her as a human.

Esme pushed herself against the nearest tree stump and closed her eyes, exhausted. Her hands were sore and she felt something wet on them. She was most likely bleeding from the fall. Brushing her hair back, she nestled her head against the tree, trying to get comfortable. If she wasn't going to find her way out of the forest, then she was just going to have to sleep there. It was her own fault.

Tiredness was seeping in as Esme breathed in heavily and it wasn't long before she began dozing…

"Darling, wake up… Esme, my darling… You need to wake up now…"

Esme twitched, her eyes snapping open. It was light, very light. In fact, it was so blinding that Esme was struggling to see. There was someone in front of her, a woman. Esme could just make out her long dark hair.

"Andromeda?" Esme asked groggily. She was still sat against the tree, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as it had been when she had gone to sleep. She blinked hard in the light, trying to see properly. "Andromeda, is that you?"

"No, darling," the woman said, "it's me."

Esme froze as she recognised the voice. The voice that haunted so many of her dreams, so many of her memories. It couldn't be.

"Mum?"

Elizabeth smiled down at her daughter, offering out a hand. Esme hesitated, unsure whether she should take it. Elizabeth simply waited, allowing Esme to make a decision.

"What's going on?"

"There isn't much time," Elizabeth whispered. "You need to listen to me. Remus is coming. He doesn't know who you are but he won't forgive himself if he hurts you. In all the time I have known him, he has always done what he can to prevent harm to other human beings, and he loves you dearly. You know what to do, darling."

Esme slowly got to her feet, steadying herself against the tree. Elizabeth smiled warmly at her. She seemed to be a ghost, shimmering slightly in the blinding light. Her dark hair was blowing in a non-existing breeze and her bright blue eyes were filled with love.

"Are you really here?" Esme whispered and Elizabeth held her arms out. Without thinking, Esme fell into her mother's embrace, burrowing her head into the tangled mass of dark hair they both shared.

"I don't want to leave you, Esme," Elizabeth whispered into Esme's ear. "But you need to wake up now."

"What do you mean?" Esme asked, pulling back and looking her mother in the eye. There was sorrow written all over Elizabeth's face. "I am awake."

"You soon will be," Elizabeth replied, stroking Esme's face gently. Esme took her mother's hand in hers. It was smooth, just like she remembered it. "Wake up, darling… Wake up…"

Esme jolted awake with a sharp breath. It was still dark, still night time. She couldn't tell how much time had passed since she had closed her eyes but it felt colder. She pulled her cardigan tighter round her and got to her feet. It had been a dream. She knew that deep down but as she slowly examined her surroundings, she couldn't help but hope that Elizabeth would step out from behind a tree and take her home. Nothing moved in the darkness.

"Pull yourself together," Esme scolded herself. "She's dead and you know it." And yet Esme couldn't help but feel she had had that dream for a reason. Elizabeth had been in her head to deliver a message.

Hugging herself in a hope of driving away the cold, Esme set off at a slow pace, wanting desperately to go home. She would happily take a telling off and a punishment if it meant she could safely sleep in her own bed. The grass crunched with each step and it wasn't long before the dirt was caking her boots. They weren't a new pair. Tonks gave them to her for her last birthday and Esme suspected they used to belong to her. Esme had always liked Tonks' sense of fashion so many of the presents Tonks gave her were hand-me-downs –

Esme froze, holding her breath. Something was moving up ahead. Something tall, something hidden and something that had definitely noticed her. It growled menacingly, putting one paw in front of another. As it crept out of the shadows, Esme felt suffocated with fear. It was Remus and his blackened eyes were fixed on her.

"Remus…" she whispered. She knew that pleading for her life wasn't going to work, and yet she couldn't help herself. "Remus, it's me. It's Esme."

The werewolf bared its teeth, taking another step towards her.

"Remus, please, don't do this," Esme said. "Think about what you're doing. Think about the promise you made to my mother."

Remus growled again. Esme took an automatic step back and slammed into a tree. There was no chance of her outrunning a werewolf.

 _Think about the promise you made to my mother… Remus was going to kill his best friend's daughter and he didn't even know it… He was never going to forgive himself…_

"Remus, please," Esme begged quietly but it was to no avail. The werewolf stood on its hind legs and howled with pleasure at its new prey. Esme closed her eyes and prepared to die, all thoughts on her mother. At least they would together again.

 _Human beings. Elizabeth mentioned the words 'human beings'. Why did she use those words specifically? Her mother was a clever witch and wouldn't mince her words in an important message…_

As an idea gripped her, the werewolf ran straight for her, growling loudly. Before she could think about what she was doing, Esme transformed into a sparrow and flew like shrapnel onto the nearest branch. She watched as the werewolf collided with the tree Esme had been standing against. As it turned, howling in pain, Esme saw blood gushing from an open wound. She felt a pang of guilt as the werewolf staggered a few yards before running off, deeper into the forest. She waited a few seconds, clinging to the branch with her feet and silently praised her mother. How had she not thought of it before? She had been wandering the forest all night, trying to get home, when all she had to do was transform and she could fly about the trees, directly to her bedroom window.

Glancing around, Esme took flight, looking for the highest point of the trees. She found it and soon she was flying in the open air. She could see the field she had run so earnestly across that evening and before long, Cana Cottage came into view. The kitchen lights were still on and as Esme flew nearer, she could make out Andromeda in the kitchen, talking hurriedly to her daughter. Landing gracefully on the garden steps, if slightly out of breath, Esme pushed open the back door.

"Your father said she just ran. He was so panicked by Remus' transformation that he didn't realise she had run in the wrong direction."

"She's a smart kid, Mum. She'll be fine. You know Esme –"

"Yes, Dora, I do know Esme and I know that she won't know what to do in that forest. She is completely loyal to Remus and won't want to see him hurt."

"That doesn't mean she'll just walk up to Remus in his werewolf form. She's not stupid."

"Yes, I am," Esme mumbled, walking into the kitchen. Andromeda sharply turned to look at her, her face drained of all colour.

"Esme!" she shrieked and rushed forwards, pulling her into a bone-crunching hug. "Where have you been?"

"Mum, let her breathe," Tonks said and Andromeda pulled away, holding Esme for inspection. Esme looked down, embarrassed and ashamed of her actions.

"Dora, could you please get me some water?" Andromeda asked as she held up Esme's hands. They were covered in blood and underneath Esme could make out some deep scratches. Tonks did as her mother asked and handed a glass of water, which was immediately passed to Esme.

"Sit and drink, please," Andromeda said sternly. Esme sat down heavily, her eyes drooping. Her short nap by the tree hadn't kept her tiredness at bay and she could give anything to be in bed. Instead, she took a sip of water and let Andromeda work on her hands.

"Is Ted back yet?" she asked quietly.

"He will be soon," Andromeda muttered, rubbing a foul-smelling liquid onto Esme's hands. Esme held her breath as her skin started to sting. She watched as the scratches expanded, releasing more trickles of blood, before reducing within themselves and disappearing.

"There we are," Andromeda said, wiping away all traces of blood. "As good as new."

Esme unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn, causing Andromeda to raise an eyebrow.

"Off to bed, I think," she said, slightly more gentle in her manner. Tonks took her cue and led Esme out of the room, just as Ted came through the back door, crestfallen.

"I can't find her, dear," he said, brushing away sweat. "Remus has run deeper into the forest and who knows what will happen if he finds Esme. He could kill her or worse –"

"Esme is here, Ted," Andromeda cut her husband off. Ted stopped, noticing Esme's concerned face hiding near the stairs.

"Esme, thank goodness you're safe," he sighed, closing the back door.

"Did you find Remus?" Esme asked and noticed a shared glance between Andromeda and Ted. This was enough to know that nobody knew where her guardian was, or how he was.

"No, I didn't, dear," Ted said softly. "But, I did find someone else."

He looked down at his feet and Esme, having been too preoccupied with Ted's entrance to see, found herself staring at her cat. Midnight was covered in mud and her glowing green eyes seemed to be filled with regret.

"Dora, dear, could you please get Esme in bed?" Andromeda asked and her daughter nodded. Without argument, Esme followed her and before long, she was lying in bed, with Midnight curled up near her feet.

"Don't get too comfortable, Middy," Esme whispered in the darkness. "It was your fault this happened, you know. You shouldn't have run off like that."

Midnight's eyes, reflected in the moonlight, blinked at her owner. Esme stared back, wondering what the feline was thinking.

"You could have been hurt, you know. Or eaten. Now, you wouldn't like that."

Midnight pawed at Esme's hand, licking it softly. Esme hesitated but gave in to Midnight's sorrow. She pulled the cat further up the bed and tucked her into the duvet.

"Don't do that again, Middy. Do you understand?"

Midnight meowed and licked Esme's nose affectionately. Esme nestled back into her pillow, staring out of her window at the moon. Where was Remus? Was he all right? And what was going to happen to the pair of them now she had seen him transform? Esme had an awful feeling Remus wasn't going to let her stay after this…


End file.
